Merging Spirits: Gohan unchained
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: During his time with his father in the hyperbolic time chamber, The spirit of Mirai Gohan fuses with the spirit of the unsuspecting Gohan, unleashing his hidden potential as well as granting Gohan the ability to become a super Saiyan earlier than expected as well as something else….Will this change Gohan's future for better or worse? Rewrite of Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello everyone, my name is Rain and this is a new beginning for us all. Now, I want to thank all of you for coming to review this story, I do appreciate each and everyone one of you for coming back to it. I know that I had a full story in the first one but after looking over it, I realized that there were so many mistakes I could have fixed within it and considering that I was so burned out after my severe writer's block, I had to restart so I could get a better grasp on the universe I created so I decided to restart this tale. I hope you guys understand and I do thank you all for read so sit back…Relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

**_Chapter One_**

"Very good Gohan. You've gotten much faster," Goku applauded his son with a bright smile on his face as Gohan kneeled on his knees panting, his now short hair sticking to his face.

For five hours straight, the father and son duo had trained to get Gohan to become a Super Saiyan but now Gohan was too exhausted to continue so once Goku said they can rest for the day, Gohan smiled happily at his father, washed up and laid down on his bed.

"Goodnight dad!" Gohan shouted out to his father who was in the kitchen making some food for himself. After Goku said Goodnight to him, Gohan smiled and snuggled deep into the covers to get a good night's rest but little did Gohan know, someone…Something was watching him.

Suddenly, a figure of a man slowly appeared standing above the sleeping Half-Saiyan. His Orange Gi and his ebony hair seemed to be moving like the wind was blowing, his right fist was clenched, his eyebrows were relaxed and his sad onyx eyes stared down at the young boy sleeping.

"_Ah…So this was me…" _The figure whispered solemnly as he touched the boy's head only for his hand to completely pass through, making the spirit frown a bite more.

This spirit seemed to close his eyes in thought before he opened them again and said _"It's so weird, staring at the innocent boy I used to be. It feels like so long ago…"_ The spirit sat at the edge of Gohan's bed and watched with a little smile as Gohan eyes clenched a bit more then turned around to the other side of the bed to sleep.

"_But at this rate, you will not be able to fight the androids or Cell like this….You are too kind hearted and that will lead to your death…"_ The spirit's eyes seemed to cloud over in thought at his words.

He had died against the Androids and his heart was as cold and bitter than Vegeta's own heart during that time so he couldn't help but feel wrong at what he said but he knew that now was not the time to argue with himself. He came into the past for a reason and he was going to do it while he had a chance.

"_Gohan…I know when this is all over, you'll be confused at what you see, what you feel, and how you'll think but know this, I am doing this not to hurt you but to give you a chance to do what I failed to do in my lifetime…to give our family and friends a chance to survive…A chance to live…And a chance to be happy…Gohan, with that, I leave everything up to you…"_

Gohan turned face first on the bed and snored softly to himself as the Spirit looked down at him with sorrow filled eyes at what he was going to do to the innocence of this child but he felt that this needed to be done so with a deep breath which he didn't need, The spirit pressed its hand over Gohan's chest and slowly, it began to glow brightly and brightly until the entire room was bright but then everything returned to normal and the spirit was gone and after a moment, all was still.

But that's when it started.

Gohan had begun to sweat up a storm and he was tossing and turning in his bed, grunts of pain leaving his mouth as small bursts of lighting shot out around his body. His hands seemed to clench into a ball so hard, blood had come from it and his teeth were clenched as well.

Suddenly, a loud yell escaped from Gohan's mouth as his eyes opened, revealing them to be completely white while his hair flashed from ebony to gold.

Goku rushed into the room feeling the immense power coming from his son but stopped when he saw that Gohan was hovering over his bed, his aura changing from light blue to yellow as his hair flicked in tandem and then finally, bursts of light shot form different areas of Gohan's body as his yelling intensified until finally a large surge of power hit Goku so hard, he was sent flying out of the house like area on his back.

When the elder Son looked up into the chamber where his son was, the light show had faded so Goku was able to see Gohan hovering over his bed, his topaz eyes staring at him, his now golden hair sticking up and the lighting in short quick bursts shooting up around his golden aura.

Gohan stepped down on the floor and walked towards the opening of the area, his power so strong, that with each step, the floor slightly trembled beneath his might.

"Father…" Goku looked up at his son with a look of pride in him.

Gohan had done it.

Goku didn't know how nor why it happened this way but in the end, he did was he needed to do.

Gohan had become a legendary Super Saiyan…

But as Gohan took another step, his body lurched forward and his aura faded at the same time as his spiky blond hair and returned to it's a little less spiky black hair and with a smile, Goku caught his son and held the unconscious boy in his arms.

But little did Goku know was that as Gohan slept, he heard a small voice in his head but it wasn't a bad voice…It was warm, it was soothing. It felt as if he personally knew who the voice was…And as Gohan slept, the voice said to him…

"_Thank you Son Gohan…For my Redemption…"_

* * *

**_The Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

**_One Day Later_**

"Come on Gohan! Give me everything you've got!" Goku exclaimed as he traded fast blows with his son, his black hair bouncing with each precise movement while Gohan's golden hair moved with his intense movement. It had been a few days (Hours outside the chamber) since Gohan mysteriously changed into a Super Saiyan and Goku was finding it difficult to fight Gohan in this form and Goku was baffled at this.

Yesterday, Goku had to almost yell at his son to hit him, to throw his heart into every move and even then Goku hadn't worked up a sweat but today, Gohan seemed like a whole different person. His stance was more refined than before, his eyes held that certain look of a stone cold warrior that Goku had never seen in his son's eyes and his face held no emotion.

He was the perfect fighter.

His son held nothing back, putting all of his heart into his fists which gave him such a powerful edge, Goku was nearly overwhelmed when they began due to his own underestimation of his son and even now, he felt one wrong move could cause his instant defeat.

_'Amazing! I never knew Gohan had so much in him before and at his age too. Boy, won't everyone be- Ugh!'_ Goku's inner thoughts were unexpectedly cut off but a brutal punch to his stomach by his son with so much force, the elder Son was sent flying backwards.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent dad!" Gohan shouted out to him with a bright smile, his guard still up. Goku laughed full heartedly at this while inwardly thinking _'Hey, aren't I the one teaching him here?'_ but of course, his thought was more of a good natured joke instead of a sarcastic one.

"Very good son now let's see how you fair against a super saiy-" Goku was once again cut off as Gohan charged forward, his golden aura flaring as he soared towards his father and aimed a punch at his head which Goku managed to catch. Goku had to admit, his son knew when to take his opponent by surprise.

With a grin, Goku wordlessly turned into a super Saiyan and tossed Gohan over his shoulder then quickly dashed forward to engage his son in combat.

After an endless clash of punches and kicks, Gohan dashed backwards to break off the clash and fired off a barrage of Ki shots to his father who smacked them all away then returned his attack with a barrage of his own but to his shock, instead of Gohan blocking them, Gohan flew in between his barrage with impressive agility and decked his father in the face so hard, Goku was momentarily stunned which caused his barrage to stop but Gohan wasn't finished.

The Teen Son dashed back and punched his father repeatedly in his chest and stomach area before flying above him and elbowing Goku down to the ground where Gohan placed both of his hands on his forehead and shouted "Masenko-ha!" Goku slammed his feet to the ground and swiftly did an instant transmission to disappear right as Gohan's attack slammed against the ground.

Sensing his father behind him, Gohan cancelled the attack and turned around and blocked a rather painful punch from his father that sent him falling to the ground but the half-saiyan managed to recover and send another but smaller barrage of Ki shots at him.

Goku soared down to the ground, Gohan's small barrage bouncing off of his chiseled body and twisted his body around and delivered and axe kick to his son but Gohan grabbed his leg, twisted his body and slammed his father on the ground so hard, his body bounced back up and that's when Gohan swiftly turned around and kicked the older Saiyan in his back, sending Goku flying but Goku swiftly recovered and held up his hand, signaling his son to halt his attacks while returning to his base form.

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes as he returned to his base form as well and gave a bright smile to his father and that let Goku know that his kind hearted son had returned which bought a smile to his face.

"Very good Gohan… I swear, it's like you were a different person today," Goku said once his son was in front of him, adding a pat to Gohan's head to emphasize how proud he was.

"I know…It was like I knew exactly what I was doing already instead of stumbling around like the day before….Did this happen when you first turned into a super saiyan dad?" Goku thought about his son's question and thought back to his first time becoming a super saiyan and shook his head.

He had already fought many times before but his first change into a super saiyan made him more aggressive, more madder…more animal driven on instinct more than man and while his son held that same aggressiveness, Gohan wasn't behaving like a first time saiyan should which worried him some but before he could dwell on it further, the duo's stomachs grumbled at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"Well son, I worked up quite an appetite thanks to out intense spar, lets grab something to eat before we continue," Goku told him after hearing his stomach practically roar in hunger. While Gohan nodded and walked towards the hut, Goku stood there a bit longer which eyes locked on his son…"If Gohan can keep this up…I don't think Cell could stop him…"

After a few more "months" of intense training, the full year had passed and now Goku was standing before his son with more pride than ever before.

Gohan had grown three inches taller, his black hair, despite being cut a week before had grown a bit more and still defied gravity but out of everything that changed on the young half-breed, his kind eyes remained the same but they had a lingering sadness in them that Goku could not explain.

"Well son, it's been one full year in here and you've improved dramatically. You're far stronger than I was when I fought Frieza back on Namek and in your base form to boot. In Super Saiyan…"

Goku paused and gave a "Vegeta" like smirk and said "I don't think Cell can touch you but regardless of that, I want you to know that whatever happens out there with Cell, I am very proud of you."

Gohan squeezed his father in a huge hug which Goku returned with a small "Thank you father," making Goku chuckled warmly down at his son.

The two separated just as the door opened to reveal Mr. Popo on the other side who then gave the two a bright smile as he said "Well, I can feel that you two have grown more powerful during your time here but now your time is up and we must move." Gohan and Goku nodded at this and as Goku moved ahead, Gohan looked back at the Time Chamber and felt a little sad.

He didn't know why but he knew that the minute he walked out of the chamber, something within him would be staying behind. What it was, he didn't know but he knew that he would miss it terribly. Shaking his head, Gohan walked out the door and watched as Mr. Popo closed its door, all with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

**_Kami's Lookout_**

As Gohan followed his father and Mr. Popo outside to the courtyard, Gohan paused at the entryway and looked around with a large smile forming on his face.

The young Saiyan didn't know why but as he gazed at everything in sight, it was like he was seeing things again for the first time. He could smell the faint scent of the ocean beneath them. He could see the crisp blue sky above them and the nice puffy white clouds. He could hear the sounds of seagulls as they flew beneath the tower.

It was as if he had never experienced these before when he has multiple times but he brushed it off, figuring that he was just happy to be out of the dull white void known as the Time chamber but as he, his father and Popo walked out of the hall and onto the lookout, Gohan's eyes began to water as his looked at who was in the courtyard.

There they were.

Piccolo…Krillin…Yamacha and Puar…Tien and Chiaotzu…Bulma…And then Finally Vegeta and Trunks…Gohan felt a deep longing in his heart as he looked at his group of friends but at the same time, he felt happy. They were here…They were alive. Gohan lost all control and bound out towards them, waving excitedly.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

Gohan watched with a brighter smile as everyone turned to face him and smiled but when his eyes gazed to Piccolo, they were narrowed, he didn't look very happy to see him which struck a hard chord in Gohan. Piccolo was as much as a father as his own father was and to see such a look made Gohan look down as if he was ashamed but he quickly looked up with a smile when Krillin started to talk.

"Well look at you squirt, It seems you got quite the power boost from that chamber, your way more stronger than me now," The monk smiled and rubbed Gohan's head, making the young saiyan smile at his best friend.

With a humbled smile, the small saiyan replied "I doubt it. Even though Father says I'm as strong as he was on Namek in this form, I still don't think I'm strong enough."

He heard a scoff from the prince of all Saiyans.

"Spawn of Kakarot, Where is your Saiyan pride? Even I, the prince of all Saiyans can feel the power flowing through your veins and all you can say is that you aren't strong enough? If we were on Planet Vegeta, you would be beaten for this show of weakness," Vegeta said with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"Vegeta! That is no way to speak to Gohan and you know full well that this isn't planet Vegeta. Its earth and if I ever hear you talk that way to our sons, I will have you on couch duty," Bulma scolded while poking her Husband in the chest, a frown playing on her lips which only made Vegeta grunt and turn his head to his rival who had now joined them.

"So Kakarot, I see you've gotten stronger as well," The saiyan prince stated while Goku gave his one of a kind smile but then noticed how beat up everyone (Excluding Yamacha, Chiaotzu and Puar) looked.

Trunks saw Goku looking at them with a worried look and sighed sadly and told him all that had happened while The Sons where in the chamber and once he was done, Gohan looked angered. Gohan didn't know where this anger came from but knowing Trunks took a dangerous risk like that had lit that fire and now Trunks was going to feel the flames.

"Trunks, what you did wasn't only dangerous but it was stupid," The young Son told the purple haired Saiyan who looked down in shame while all conversation ceased to listen in.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. I-I thought I could defeat him," Trunks explained feebly which only made Gohan look even more upset than before. "There are no excuses Trunks, from what you told us, it's obvious you thought being an ascended super saiyan would defeat Cell. You underestimate Cell while overestimating your abilities, something you should know from your time is something you should never do."

"G-Gohan, I-" Trunks started but Gohan swiftly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it, you could've gotten seriously hurt or worse, dead. How would you think your mother would feel? Knowing her Son was dead and I'm not just talking about Bulma here but Bulma in the future. How do you think she would feel knowing you did something so foolish that it cost you your life? How do you think she would feel if she succeeds in outliving not only her husband but her son as well? Something a parent never wants?"

Trunks felt even more ashamed then he was before and as he looked at the smaller Saiyan, he found himself also staring into his eyes and to his shame, those eyes were also the eyes of his fallen sensei which made him feel worse.

"Trunks, you need to go into battle with a level head. You can't just rush in not knowing your opponents. You can stronger than everyone else in the entire world, if you rush in to fight an unknown, there is a strong chance you could die," Gohan admonished before walking away from the group with a frown on his face.

But as he walked away, his ears picking up Krillin's faint comment of _"Man, I never knew Gohan could look and sound so angry but be in complete control like that."_

But that's when Gohan paused.

What possessed him to snap on him like that?

What possessed him to talk to his friend from the future like that, like he was his teacher instead of his friend? Gohan wanted to ponder this further but that's when he heard a calm voice from behind him but that calm voice also held a threatening undertone in it.

"Who are you?"

Gohan whipped around when he heard this and saw his sensei and one of his closest friends and guardians simply known as Piccolo standing behind him, a stern look on his green face along with his arms crossed.

The perfection of seriousness that only few could achieve in their lifetimes.

"What are you talking about Piccolo? It's me, Gohan," Gohan said as his head tilted in curiosity which only made Piccolo scowl faintly.

Piccolo knew that Gohan had potential since the first day he trained him but the demon king knew full well that before Gohan walked into the chamber, he was very weak but now that he walked out, his power in his base form matched Frieza's final form.

You can't just jump into power like that but there was something else that was very subtle in the boy's movements.

Gohan always moved like a shy, meek, humbled little boy he was supposed to be but now he moved now held a subtle hint of confidence, power, and control. Something he knew Goku couldn't teach the boy. There was something else that Piccolo caught when he looked at Gohan.

In Namek, they always had a saying, "The eyes were like windows to the soul" and for a good while, Piccolo never believed it but as he stared at the boy's eyes, he sees the same gentleness, humbleness and kindness the boy always had but he has a look of regret, anger, sadness and haunting in them that he had never seen in Gohan before.

It looked as if he had went through some horrible things in his lifetime, even more worse than what they endured in Namek but even then, Gohan never had that look before but it was something he felt for Gohan that made him question the boy's identity.

Being a guy that had two different entities within him, Piccolo could easily tell when more than one soul inhabited a body and with all the facts he had concluded from one glance at the half saiyan, Piccolo knew that someone else was in his student's body but did that spirit take him over fully?

Only one way to find out.

Piccolo looked out at the bright blue horizon and told Gohan "Follow me. We need to talk," before a white aura appeared around Piccolo and with a subtle nudge of his head, he flew off.

Not wanting to anger his friend more, Gohan powered up his light blue aura and flew after him, not knowing everyone was alerted by them suddenly leaving.

* * *

**_The Mountains_**

"Gohan, do you remember this place?"

Gohan looked around the mountains that made him smile at the familiarity of them.

This was the place the former Demon King had taken him to train back when said demon king hated his very own father to train him for the Saiyans' arrival but another memory seemed to filter into Gohan's mind.

A memory that wasn't his own…

* * *

**_Memory Unlock_**

_"That's it Gohan. You're almost there," Piccolo told him as Gohan's teeth clenched tightly, his eyes flashing from black to teal as his long, flashing ebony/golden hair flowed furiously behind him as the wind picked up behind him as well. He couldn't tell how long he had been out here doing this. _

_Channeling his anger to change into a super saiyan to fight off the very potent threat known as the androids._

_Piccolo had taken him to the area he trained the young hybrid not only for the nostalgia factor but because the androids were sure not to suspect anyone up here, making sure that they both stayed alive after Vegeta, Yamacha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Krillin were viciously killed by those ruthless machines. _

_They were the only two left of the famed "Z-Warriors"._

_"That's it Gohan, Focus. Think about all of those who died under the Android's hands. Think about all the friends and allies that everyone perished beneath the android's feet," Piccolo urged as Gohan's anger continued to rise further and further. _

_"Think about all the innocent people who have died or will die, against those machines. Come on Gohan, Focus!" Piccolo barked as Gohan began to yell out in absolute fury at the thought but then Piccolo continued. _

_"Think about how your father would feel if all his efforts to save the earth from everyone, even me were in vain! Think how ashamed he would be in you if you failed him in saving this world Gohan! Think of the shame he would feel if Roshi, Launch, Lime, Puar, your grandfather, Baby Trunks, Bulma, and most importantly Chi-Chi died at the hands of the androids all for mere amusement!"_

_That was the final straw for Gohan because the moment Piccolo yelled this out to him, Gohan fell to his knees and let out a loud, angry roar while beams of light shot out from his body completely blinding the now smirking Piccolo but once the light faded, Gohan kneeled there, his teal eyes staring at the ground with his long gold hair flowing gently behind him, blood flowing from his enclosed fists._

_"Congratulations Gohan…You've finally ascended…Let's just hope the androids are unprepared for this change…"_

**_Memory End_**

* * *

_'But it wasn't enough…'_ Gohan thought to himself as he looked down at the ground, his fist clenching up but then he relaxed them and said "Of course I do Piccolo, This is where you trained me…After Dad died…"

Piccolo nodded with a narrowed eyes as he removed his weighted Turban and Cape from off his body and stepped into his fighting stance, causing Gohan to tilt his head in confusion but that confusion went away when Piccolo said "Remember how I asked you who you were?"

"Of course I do," Gohan responded automatically. That was honestly all he could think about during his flight here.

"Well I'm not sure if you are really Gohan…But I know how to find out…Brace yourself!" Gohan stepped back in surprise as Piccolo's power flared before he charged at him.

Gohan was surprised at his sensei's sudden charge but Gohan's aura sparked to life around him before he charged forward and aimed at right jab at Piccolo's head but the Namekian blocked it with his left forearm and retaliated by aiming a left roundhouse kick towards Gohan's ribs.

Seeing this, Gohan grabbed the leg and turned his own body and flew down towards the ground, bringing Piccolo with him and with a shout, the young saiyan tossed Piccolo to the ground and when he saw Piccolo land on his feet, Gohan put both of his hands to his forehead and gathered energy into his right palm which glowed a fierce some yellow. "Masenko…"

Piccolo was still gathering his wits after being introduced to the ground quite suddenly and felt a large amount of energy gathering and with a look up, he saw Gohan floating in the air with a bright yellow orb in his hand.

_'Heh, seems like he's not hesitating…Good,'_ Piccolo thought to himself in approval before gather energy into his mouth until it was strong enough and shot a large beam of energy towards the young Saiyan.

"…HA!" With that shout, A beam of fierce energy shot from Gohan's extended hands and towards the energy beam Piccolo had shot from his mouth and with a crash, the two beams collided together and fought for supremacy, neither gaining the higher ground in the beam struggle until Gohan's started to waver in strength.

Seeing and feeling this, Piccolo pushed his beam forward, making Gohan's shrink slowly inch by his inch but the half Saiyan cancelled his attack to conserve his strength and instead shot down to the ground like an lightning bolt, avoiding Piccolo's beam, and flew to him at high speed but Piccolo saw this and ended his attack before shooting multiple Ki blasts at Gohan.

Gohan inwardly swore at this and deflected all of Piccolo's Ki blasts and fired a few of his own as a decoy and as Piccolo smacked them away, Gohan appeared in front of him just as his right arm was swinging away from his body and decked the former demon king in his stomach with a hard left jab once Piccolo leaned over from the impact of the punch, Gohan followed up with a swift right hook.

Piccolo managed to catch the right fist and soundly head butted Gohan, making him stumble back before following up with a brutal Ki filled punch, sending the boy soaring backwards until he was a good distance from his sensei but then, Gohan recovered from the hit and immediately cupped his hands together and gather Ki into his cupped hands and with a burst of power, blue energy started to form with hints of lighting streaking across it.

"Take this, Kamehameha!"

With that shout, Gohan outstretched his hands and shot out a fairly large light blue beam at his sensei.

For a second, Piccolo was shocked at the sheer power the destructive wave coming his way had but with a small smirk, he shot a blast equal to its power and for a moment, the two beams struggled until they cancelled each other out and exploded.

"Impressive…You've certainly gotten your father's unpredictability down pat…" Piccolo muttered as he started out at the smoke which red lighting streaked from random places in the smoky void but suddenly, Piccolo's eyes caught movement in the smoke but it was moving at a fast pace and without warning, Gohan flew out from the smoke with his right arm cocked back.

Piccolo unfurled his arms and blocked the hard right Gohan sent and pushed it away to punch Gohan's face but the boy blocked it and pushed it away before the two engaged in a clash of attacks, each one trying to gain the upper hand but in the end, both of their right fists collided in an attempt to punch the other with so much power, the ground beneath them crumbled from their might.

Their fists stayed locked on for a second but then the two pushed themselves away from each other and let themselvs fly back to gain a good distance where Piccolo crossed his arms again with a clenched jaw, ignoring the slight throbbing in his arms.

_'There's no doubt about it…this must be the real Gohan but if it is, I cannot believe how strong he has become in such a short time, chamber or not….Goku may be right. He could be a viable threat to Cell but I need to make sure…. Its time I take this up a notch and see how powerful his super saiyan form is,'_ His posture straight and his arms bent at his side, Piccolo revealed he was holding back to unleashing his power level just below his normal level.

Gohan noticed the shift in power but stayed in his base form and watched as Piccolo charged towards him before the Namekian suddenly vanished from sight.

"What in the world?" Gohan said before he sensed his sensei's power level behind him only for him to turn and get punched in his jaw, stunning Gohan from the intense punch but Piccolo swiftly stepped in front of Gohan and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of the half saiyan.

Smirking, Piccolo proceeded to rain down blows upon the teen who desperately tried to do defend himself from Piccolo's attacks but each time, Piccolo broke through his defenses and continued to wail on the boy until he finally ended the beating with a hard kick to the chest that sent Gohan flying backwards into the mountain behind him.

Piccolo floated above the mountain with his arms crossed as he watched and waited for any sign of life from within the mountain he had ceremoniously kicked his student and after a few minute of waiting, the wait was finally over as a faint yelling overcame Piccolo's ears as well as a large spike in power that momentarily shocked the former demon king but then, yellow light seemed to burst through various places of the mountain until finally, the mountain exploded into a million pieces, making Piccolo feel the full power Gohan was forced to call upon.

_'Amazing…He's just as strong as Goku is now in this form, maybe even more so…'_ Piccolo thought in well, amazement as he stared down the young super saiyan who's eyes had looked up and gazed into his own but that's when Piccolo saw it.

Those eyes.

The eyes he has seen in every one of his allies and enemies alike. The Haunted look every warrior alike gets when confronted with their forgotten past filled with many hardships, anguish and sacrifice.

The eyes that has encountered many horrors in his lifetime.

The eyes that have seen death.

Whether it be a friend's, an enemy or even his own, those eyes have seen death and while Piccolo knew that Gohan has seen many, his eyes never reflected that until now and to go from seeing nothing like this in Gohan's eyes before walking into the chamber to seeing them now was unsettling to him.

Piccolo honestly felt that he was staring into the eyes of a fallen warrior but deep inside his soul, Piccolo knew that these eyes truly did belong to Gohan but the question was, how did his eyes go from exuberant, innocent and pure to…this in such a short time?

Suddenly, Piccolo felt Gohan's power spike tremendously before it completely vanished which made Piccolo shut his eyes before saying "That is enough."

After a few seconds of silence, Piccolo turned around and saw Gohan's outstretched fist right in front of his face, the yellow energy of a super saiyan flowing around it and chuckled softly as he looked into the teal eyes of Gohan's, mentally summoning his armored clothing materializing on his body.

"Thank you for indulging your sensei with this battle, Gohan but I found out all that I needed to know," And with that, Piccolo's aura appeared and without further notice, he dashed off into the sky, leaving the now normal form Gohan alone, confusion etched onto his face.

"W-what just happened?" Gohan asked himself, confusion heavy in his voice.

* * *

Rain: And with that, I bid the First chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained _**complete. Now the reason I started over on this is two-fold. One, I wanted to clean it up a bit and two, it'll give me a better feel for this story since it's been forever since I read it myself so I hope you guys enjoyed it so until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: All I have to say is thank you all for reading the first chapter of my amped up fic. I truly appreciate it. **_ Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained. _** Chapter two is a go….Right now!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

**_Chapter Two_**

It had been one week since Mirai's battle with the evolved Cell and Gohan's confusing battle with Piccolo and now the Z-warriors were now gathered at the Cell tournament, each warrior refreshed and ready to battle against the monstrous being from the future. "Well…This is it…" Trunks said softly.

"The final battle," Gohan added, his eyes narrowed at the ring before him and his friends. They had all been through so much though out this entire ordeal. From Trunks coming back from the future, to Cell emerging to Cell evolving.

All of it had come down to this tournament.

"Welcome all to my tournament!" Cell announced with a boisterous tone in his voice, his arms raised high and his aura flaring around him as he stood in the middle of the ring. "Now, who dares challenge me first?" Just then, a goofy looking man with a huge afro, a large mustache, a brown Gi with white martial arts pants and black boots with white laces and a white trim came leaping into the ring.

"I, Hercule Satan, the strongest man in the world shall challenge you!" The man, Hercule exclaimed.

Krillin tilted his head towards Gohan and whispered "What a goof," Making Gohan place his hand over his mouth to giggle softly but he paused as a vision of this goofy man in the ring changed into that very same man who's head was being held by Android 17….And nothing else.

Gohan suddenly became pale and head began to hurt so he grabbed his head and closed his eyes but the vision remained for a few more seconds before it faded away. _'W-What…Was that?'_

Krillin, seeing Gohan's paled face placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was ok. Gohan nodded his head but then heard a yell and suddenly, Hercule flew right past them and slammed against the boulder behind them, face first and upside down, causing snickers to erupt from the other Z-Warriors except for Gohan, who was still reeling from the vision he had seen.

Soon, Goku stepped up to the plate and engaged Cell in a long and drawn out battle with the other fighters watching intently. They felt that Goku could defeat Cell just as he defeat Frieza and all of their other enemies throughout the years but then he stopped and forfeited. Something they had never seen Goku do before but Gohan knew what was going on.

During the fly there, Goku had told Gohan what he had planned to do and at first, Gohan refused, stating that he was not ready to fight Cell but after a few minutes of encouragement, Gohan felt that he was ready to do what his father hoped he could do.

"Gohan, it's time…"

Gohan nodded and shrugged off his armored cape that was modeled after Piccolo's and walked into the ring while Goku walked out of it, trading a firm hug with his son when they met. "Gohan, remember, you can do this. You're stronger than me when I was a super saiyan on Namek against Frieza… Show us what you can do."

"I will father," Gohan responded with resolution in his black eyes. Goku gave him a smile and walked off towards his friends who immediately questioned him about his choice.

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_The Ring_**

Gohan slowly walked to the center of the ring and looked at Cell, who was openly laughing. "So this is your replacement Goku? Your puny son? He's barely up to my hips but I will humor you Goku and fight your son."

Cell's pink eyes then looked down at Gohan's, a smirk playing at his lips as he said "So little man, you think you can defeat the all mighty Cell?" Gohan, who was getting angry at the disrespect he was being shown by this overgrown bug simply answered by slamming his fist into Cell's stomach, knocking the air out of the larger being.

Cell took a few steps back with shock showing on his face but then Gohan's foot filled his vision and he was suddenly sent flying backwards out the ring and into a mountain nearby, destroying it upon impact. Gohan slowly lowered himself onto the ground and narrowed his eyes, stepping into his fighting stance in wait.

He didn't have to wait long.

With a roar, Cell shot out from the destroyed mountain out at Gohan and decked the demi-saiyan in the jaw before slamming his knee into Gohan's stomach but Cell realized that Gohan had caught his knee and had pushed it back to deliver a hard uppercut with his elbow, sending Cell's head whipping backwards then, the intense clash began.

Fists, elbows, knees, feet.

Anything the two opponents had on their body was used as a weapon to hit their enemy and neither seemed to gain the upper hand until Cell broke away from the clash, cupped his hands at his side and shouted "Kamehameha!" before his arms flew forward and a beam of energy came shooting from his cupped hands.

Seeing this, Gohan darted backward while placing his hands at his forehead and shouting "Masenko-ha!" before throwing his hands forward to shoot out a yellow beam of energy which collided with Cell's beam. The two beams struggled for dominance; each warrior pouring more of their energy into the attack before Gohan finally gave up on his attack and flew in the air to avoid the Kamehameha.

Seeing this, Cell launched himself into the air, cancelling his own attack and slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach, making Gohan gasp in pain then followed that up with a right fist to Gohan's face, followed by a left one and soon, he was delivering blows to Gohan's face repeatedly before kicking Gohan farther into the air.

With a smirk, Cell flew up ahead of the demi-saiyan, stopped and then started to fly down, his blue aura flaring from his body with his hands clasped together in fist then with a roar, Cell slammed his hammered fist into Gohan's head hard, sending the demi-saiyan soaring down to the ring where it exploded upon impact.

* * *

**_The Z-Warriors_**

**_The Sidelines_**

"Gohan!" The Z-warriors screamed out except for Vegeta, who was looking disinterested with his arms crossed, and Goku, who simply wore a confident smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and gazed out at the ring.

Seeing the smirk, Piccolo turned to Goku and said "Goku, what the hell are you smirking about?! Can't you see that your son is getting beaten by Cell?!"

"Oh, I see it…" Goku responded with a wide smirk on his face, his teal eyes gazing out at the smoke that was covering the ring before adding "But trust me Piccolo…This fight is far from over…"

* * *

**_Ultimate Lifeform Cell_**

**_The Ring_**

Cell was floating high above the air with a confident smirk on his face. He had beaten that little runt with little problems at all, "How pathetic…"Cell said as he slowly floated to the ground with his arms crossed, a disappointed frown on his face.

"Oh Well…Now that he's out of the picture, it's time for the next contestant to step forward and fi-" Suddenly, the smoke around the area that Gohan had crashed into began to shoot out in different directions then, golden beams of light seemed to burst through various places of the smoke, getting brighter and brighter until it suddenly stopped.

Everything was quiet for a moment until the smoke cleared away, revealing the golden aura around the faintly glowing Gohan in his super saiyan form, his eyes closed, his fist clenched and a frown on his face.

Cell was stunned into silence with an astonished look on his face as he gazed down at Gohan which then changed into a cocky one.

"Well, it seems this fight shall continue after all but for how long I won-" Suddenly, Cell hunched forward, pain shooting up and down his body.

He then slowly looked down to see Gohan form and his elbow piercing his stomach.

"W-What?" Was all Cell could get out because Gohan removed his elbow and slammed his fist under Cell's chin, sending his head whipping backwards where Gohan then jumped high into the air and flew down, his aura flaring to life as he did so and slammed his elbow into Cell's face so hard, the ring cracked from the impact.

Slowly, Gohan removed his elbow from his opponent's face, put his hands together and slammed them into the side of Cell's head, sending the being flying passed the Z-warriors and straight at the boulder that Hercule was now just falling off where Cell's form went through the boulder and into the mountain a few miles behind it, resulting in it being destroyed on impact.

* * *

**_The Z-Warriors_**

**_The Sidelines_**

_'His power level just shot up from out of nowhere! His power even trumps mine and he's only in super saiyan form, not the ascended form…How is this possible?!' _Vegeta thought to himself in surprise.

_'Wow…Gohan has really gotten strong. Far stronger than me…I know he can do what I couldn't and defeat Cell once and for all,'_ Trunks thought, a smile gracing his lips.

_'Man…And I thought Gohan was tough before! His power is off the charts!'_ Krillin thought with a wry grin on his face.

_'Whoa! You go little dude! Show Cell who's the boss!'_ Yamacha thought with excitement on his face.

_'You have improved far beyond any of us…You are your father's son,'_ Tien smirked at his thought.

_'His power may still be rising but he's still just a child…But…He may just be the one to defeat Cell…'_ Piccolo thought with a frown.

"Like I told you Piccolo," Goku said with a wide smile, eyes shining with pride as Gohan floated down to the ring before flying off past the Z-warriors towards the mountain Cell had crashed into.

"This battle is far from over now get ready for the show of your life..."

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_The Ring_**

As Gohan flew towards the remains of the mountain nearby, a loud roar caught his attention and with a halt, Gohan watched as the remains of the mountain exploded, revealing an angered Cell, yellow aura flowing around his body with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Very good child," Cell congratulated with his angered expression giving way to a cocky smirk reminiscent to Vegeta's but while the confident smirk was in place on his face, Cell was very nervous on the inside.

_'The power that laid behind his attacks were above the ones of his father...I must be careful of this one…'_ Cell thought to himself as his power flared and with a scowl, he flew forward to meet the charging demi-saiyan and began their intense dual once more only to break away when Cell kicked Gohan hard in his stomach, sending the super saiyan in the air.

The villain smirked as he flew forward to Gohan but had to swiftly had to change his direction as Gohan sent out a fairly large Ki blast but as Cell flew above it, He saw Gohan's body flicker for a moment before fully vanishing, sending confusion vibrating through his being.

"Where did he go?" Cell asked himself in confusion, looking around for his opponent with confusion but his confusion didn't last long because the moment he said those words, he felt Gohan's energy above him just seconds before He felt a hard object slam into his head, sending him spiraling to the ground but he caught himself and shot three large Ki blasts at Gohan who flew down towards Cell, deflecting the attacks with the slap of his right hand but when Gohan did this, he felt Cell's right fist slam into his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

With a smirk, Cell began to lay his attacks on the defenseless form of Gohan, who grunted and groaned with every hard impact of Cell's fists against his body, trying to block or dodge the ruthless onslaught but failing.

* * *

**_The Z-Warriors_**

**_The Sidelines_**

"He's hurting him!" Piccolo shouted out as his energy flared around his body but as he went to fly, Goku grabbed his turban, making the Namekian stop.

"Piccolo, you can't interfere! This is Gohan's fight now!" Goku shouted in response, eyes narrowing in anger.

"The hell I can't! You may think this is Gohan's fight but this isn't. It's your battle Goku and having your son fight it for you is disgraceful, no matter how powerful he has gotten," Piccolo argued with anger within his eyes.

Goku paused faintly at this but then he shook his head.

No, this was Gohan's battle.

Goku knew from the moment Gohan transformed into a super saiyan in the time chamber that he would be the one strong enough to defeat Cell...Not him, Not Piccolo or Vegeta or even Trunks...But for that split moment, he felt enraged at the stab at his honor.

"Piccolo, I understand what you're saying but trust me, Gohan is far more powerful than any of us right now...You saw my battle, I could hardly lay a blow on Cell but look at Gohan..." Goku urged with a small frown.

Piccolo gazed at the fighting demi-saiyan and saw Gohan catch Cell's right hand and slammed his forehead against Cell's, sending the monster backwards where the teen then followed up with three punches to the face before spinning around and slamming his foot into Cell's face hard, sending Cell flying towards the ground where he bounced off of it and flew back at Gohan with a roar.

"Gohan is doing more than any of us have done...Have faith in him Piccolo..." Piccolo's energy died down as he floated down to Goku's level, a cold stare on his face but then he sighed.

Piccolo knew that Goku was right but he knew Gohan far more than Goku did, despite being his father. He knew that despite the power and the look he had seen in Gohan's eyes, the demi-saiyan was still the kind hearted, nature loving, educated boy he had trained since the boy was five years old...And he couldn't let that go.

_'Gohan...Be careful...'_

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_The Ring_**

Cell let out a furious growl as Gohan's attacks began to increase in speed and strength, each hit taking more energy from the monster but when Gohan went back sharply to kick Cell in his head, Cell ducked it and managed to land a well-placed left hook to Gohan's side, causing Gohan's body to whip to the left where Cell then punched Gohan's face, sending Gohan's head whipping to the right sharply where Cell then smirked and clasped his hands together only to bash them onto Gohan's head, sending the saiyan spiraling down towards the ground.

Cell, who was watching his enemy fall from his hammer fists swiftly adjusted his body and with a smirk, he slide his hands behind him in an upwards position and swiftly, light energy began to form into it, making Vegeta's eyes widen and a scowl to plant itself on his face from the familiar pose his enemy was taking..

"No...He wouldn't dare use my attack!" Vegeta roared out in anger, his saiyan pride coming to light once more, causing everyone to look at him warily, waiting for him to rush off to attack Cell but he didn't, much to everyone's relief.

They didn't need him dying from Cell's hands.

"Take this you saiyan scum! Galick Gun!" With his furious shout, his attack flew towards the falling being but luckily, Gohan managed land on the ground on his feet with a slam and a grunt and swiftly looked up to see the light purple beam coming towards him.

"No...I won't let it end here!" Gohan swore as his energy flared before he cupped his hands together and slide them to his side, gathering blue Ki into them. "Ka-me-ha-me...HA!" With his shout, a large blue beam shot out from his hands and collided with the purple beam.

The Z-fighters watched in awe as the attacks fought for dominance with the two fighters' eyes narrowed in concentration, needing to gain the upper hand but slowly, Cell's Galick Gun began to get the upper hand, causing Gohan's eyes to widen before he gritted his teeth and tried to dig deep but to his horror, he couldn't summon enough power to keep him going...

He had reached his limit.

* * *

**_The Z-Warriors_**

**_The Sidelines_**

"Something is wrong…" Goku said to his comrades as he watched the beam struggle between his son and Cell, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Piccolo had heard what Goku had said but he didn't respond because he had a feel about what it was that was wrong. He could feel it deep in his heart that Gohan's power had reached its limit and now it was going down, making the demi-saiyan weaker by the second.

If this were to continue, everyone would see the death of a child they all had grown to care about, even Vegeta, Even if the Saiyan prince didn't want to admit it.

_'I need to do something...'_ Piccolo thought to himself with clenched fists as he watched Gohan try in vain to summon enough energy to get stronger and it only made things worse because now, not only was Gohan's super saiyan form flickering on and off, his beam was getting so overpowered that it was beginning to be swallowed up by Cell's attack so in a last ditch effort to save his skin, Gohan swiftly disengaged from Cell's Galick gun and flew back as fast as he could, barely avoiding being erased by Cell's attack.

Piccolo, as well as everyone else took a small breath of relief when they saw Gohan's form stay on super saiyan as well as the demi-saiyan dashing backwards quickly, barely managing to get away but that relief vanished as Cell smirked and vanished from his spot, only to appear directly above Gohan's backwards dashing form and that's when Cell began his vicious assault.

Gohan had tried to block and maneuver around Cell's attacks but he couldn't and was quickly subjected as he would call it, "The worst beating he had ever taken from anyone."

Cell's fists implanted themselves against Gohan's cheeks, his stomach, his sides, anywhere that mattered and after a chain of punches to the teen's chest, Cell kicked Gohan straight into the air and waited for a few moments watching then flew up behind the soaring teen and wrapped his arms around the boy and with a quick flare of his aura, Cell twisted his body so their bodies were pointing towards the ground and dashed towards it at top speed while spinning like a top.

Cell laughed like a man possessed as he was spiraling to the ground with the struggling Gohan in his grips but he only tightened his grip which caused Gohan to yell out in agony before Cell smirked. "Well then Kiddo, its been fun but its time I end you with this!"

With that being said, Cell's speed increased dramatically as Gohan's screams became louder and with a crash, the two slammed into the earth, causing the ground to explode from the extremely hard blow to its surface.

"GOHAN!" The Z-fighters screamed out but Piccolo quickly grew enraged and with a charge of his energy, he bolted off like rocket towards the destination where Gohan and Cell crashed.

Seeing this, the rest of the Z-fighters swiftly followed him to the destination and when they arrived, all the they saw was a gigantic crater with Cell standing in front of the downed and beaten Gohan.

Cell smirked at the downed Teen and merely flew up into the air very slowly, as if to savor this moment and raised his hands up into the air and cupped them together where small bolts of light purple lighting began to flicker between his palms which then turned into a small light purple orb of energy which then grew big enough to fill up both of his hands.

He then put the orb to his side and lit it up with light blue energy and said "Galick...Ka...me...ha...me..." Piccolo's eyes widened as Cell's energy shot out from his body, lighting cackling around him as he charged his attack.

Without a moment's hesitation, Piccolo flew into the crater and stood in front of Gohan's downed form just as Cell outstretched his hands and with a shout of "HA!"

Piccolo didn't have chance to brace himself for the moment the blast had hit him, a loud, agonizing scream left his lips while he shielded Gohan from the attack that was meant to him, not knowing that the scream from him or the roar of the blast had woken Gohan up to see the sight that had shocked him to his core...

* * *

**_Memory unlocked_**

**_Alternate Timeline Mountain_**

_"Gohan! the androids! Get out of here!" Piccolo ordered as he heard explosions from the distance coming closer to their locations in the mountains. _

_"But Piccolo, I can fight with you!" Gohan exclaimed in a panic, his fear of losing his last friend and sensei resounding in his voice and soul._

_ Piccolo however shook his head, saying "Don't argue with me Gohan!"_

_"Please Piccolo, let me help you!" _

_Piccolo stared at his student for seemed as the longest of time with a sad yet stern look on his face and replied "Gohan, as your teacher, this is your final lesson. When the androids arrive here shortly, I want you to get as far away as you can but stay close to watch our battle...Study their movements, find a weakness and no matter what happens, do not make yourself known." _

_With a slow nod, Gohan's energy flared into life before he flew to what he deemed a safe distance from the battle but close enough to actually see the battle. With a peek of his head from the countless boulders around him, Gohan watched as the androids appeared in front of his teacher._

_There were no words wasted as the two androids began their assault on Piccolo who had fought with everything he had in his body but in rapid succession, Piccolo was outmatched in every way. Gohan had to watch as the androids absolutely destroyed his sensei in their bout and no matter how hard he tried to obey Piccolo's words, the anger he had towards the androids proved strong._

_With a brutal punch to the stomach from Seventeen, Piccolo fell to his knees and dropped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. "Man…" Seventeen started out with a bored expression on his face. "I thought this would be fun but this is totally buzz kill central…" _

_Eighteen smirked at her brother's boredom and walked up to him and said "Well let's finish it then so I can take a bath. His blood is like all over me"_

_Hearing Eighteen say this finally caused Gohan to snap. 'No! I can't lose him too!' So with a yell, Gohan flew from his hiding spot and placed his hands on his forehead and quickly charged his energy and shouted "Masako-Ha!"_

_"Hey, did you hear somethi-" Eighteen's sentence was rudely cut as Gohan's attack hit her hard in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the mountain a few miles away, causing Seventeen's eyes to widen in surprise before smirking darkly. _

_"Well...It seems more entertainment has arrived," the android murmured as he cracked his knuckles, unaware that Piccolo had just regained consciousness. _

_"Android, you'll pay for trying to kill Piccolo" Gohan shouted with his teeth bared and his energy whipping around him fiercely._

_"G-Gohan, get o-out of here…" Piccolo told the demi-saiyan weakly, reaching out for him but his words fell on deaf ears as Gohan roared in anger and charged forward towards the android, who smirked at what he thought was a suicide act and dodged Gohan's right fist, and then his left foot before slamming his into Gohan's gut, knocking the air from the saiyan._

_"Aw, was that it?" Seventeen asked with a mocking tone as Gohan slowly fell to his knees but the male android wouldn't give hi a chance because with a kick to the face, Gohan flew backwards against the wall where the android's fist implanted itself into Gohan's stomach once more and that's when the flurry of punches and kicks began, each hit sapping Gohan's will and energy until the young demi-saiyan was on the verge of unconscious. _

_Seventeen had a look of disappointment on his face as Gohan's listless body sat in the crater that was made from the severe impact of his attacks and said "Well I'm thoroughly annoyed I thought I was getting a challenge. Instead it's another dud." _

_The android then rubbed his neck when he realized they were both probably unconscious and walked towards the direction #18 was blasted to while saying in a carefree tone "Well, this has been fun but I gotta jet. I would kill you two but that would waste any energy I would have for killing interesting people but I wouldn't be able to hear your death cries and those are always so fun to hear so unti-" _

_"Then let me handle that!" Seventeen held back a shiver as his sister's enraged voice filled the air mere seconds before a bright yellow beam was seen flying towards him from behind. "Oh shit!" he swore as he jumped out of the way to avoid the blast._

_Seeing the blast heading towards Gohan's prone form, Piccolo used every ounce of energy that was in his body to throw himself in front of the blast just as it was going to hit the demi-saiyan. _

_Everything might have seemed fast for the androids when Piccolo took the hit but for Gohan who was just gaining consciousness due to the roar of the attack and the agonizing scream from the only friend he had left, it seemed like an eternity had passed three times over before the attack had ended and when it finally did, Gohan watched as Piccolo's body lurched forward before falling right against the crater. _

_Gohan could faintly hear the mocking commentary from the androids about Piccolo's death and then them flying away to cause some havoc somewhere fun but all he did was stare at his last friend's remains while hot tears fell from his eyes._

_"P-Piccolo...?"_

**_Memory end_**

"...Wake up..."

**_Memory start_**

_"You can't be g-gone..."_

**_Memory end_**

"You were all I had l-left" Gohan said as he shook Piccolo's body gently.

**_Memory start_**

_"So wake up..."_

**_Memory end_**

"...please...Wake up..." Gohan urged, shaking the body with most urgency.

**_Memory start_**

_"Wake up Piccolo! Don't leave me alone!"_

**_Memory end_**

* * *

"You can't die here! You're all I had left! You can't leave me here alone! I can't do this without you! I need you here with me! Please!" Gohan sobbed out in sorrow as his hands gripped Piccolo's purple Gi tightly.

"Please..."

Goku was stunned.

He never knew Gohan was so close to Piccolo but then he realized that the Namekian did train him for an entire year while he was dead so it was bound to happen that they bonded but it was so surprising to see Gohan react so strongly to it.

Cell was watching all this in amusement, happy he had caused his opponent to break down but he decided to rub it in Gohan's face so with a loud laugh, Cell flew down to say something but then a yellow flicker of energy flew up Gohan's body...Then another…Then more began to shoot up his enemy's body until his energy flared to life and that's when Cell felt it.

Power...

Pure, unfiltered, power.

Then the energy whipped around Gohan fiercely as the young saiyan screamed in unbridled fury, his super saiyan form returning but Gohan's power continued to rise. The ground soon began to tremble from the intense power Gohan was putting out until it began to crack and explode all around him.

Then, large beams of light flew from all around Gohan as his scream and power reached his climax and then...a bright light evaporated everything, momentarily causing the sky to darken to a deep black but when it all faded away, Gohan stood tall, his hair longer and spikier than ever, his eyes a darker shade of teal, tears still flowing from his eyes but this time, not from sadness...

But anger.

"Cell..." Gohan growled out lowly, lighting flickering in random places of his body as his eyes stared deep into Cell's, a menacing scowl on the face of the saiyan.

"I will wipe your body off the face of the earth...Until not eve your ashes remain..."

* * *

Rain: And with that, Gohan has reached super saiyan 2. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, you guys will find out soon. until then...

Mario: see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: It has been a bit of time but I have returned with a brand new chapter of….**_ Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained. _**Now the reason I took so long fixing this is due to the spam war that went on in the comments…It was amusing to me but I didn't want my review section to look like a mess so I was forced to take them all down. Now once again, I hope this chapter will be a good one so sit back, relax and enjoy the show...

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

**_Chapter Three_**

There they stood.

Two polar opposite warriors.

One created in mind to destroy any and everything that was in front of him...A creature that loved the thrill of the fight and death who would nearly shudder in pleasure from the sheer destruction around him.

The perfect killing machine.

The other, raised with honor, a strong sense of justice, protects the weak and raised with a loving heart as well as a genius mind.

A peaceful boy with incredible courage and heart.

The perfect hero.

These two beings, standing across from one another, their auras crashing against their opponents, the pink eyes of Cell's glaring into the furious teal eyes of Gohan's.

"I don't know how you got all of this power…." Cell started with a sneer on his face before crossing his arms and saying "But it won't do any-" His words had gotten caught in his throat due to the hard fist from Gohan, who looked as if he was still standing across from him until the image slowly faded away.

lightening flickered in front of Gohan's eyes as he looked at Cell's hunched over form and slowly pulled his fist from the androids stomach only to brutally ram his fist against Cell's left cheek then followed it up with a kick to the chin, which sent Cell soaring into the air where Gohan appeared above him and delivered a hard axe kick to the back of Cell's head, sending the monster crashing to the ground.

Cell had bounced back on his feet however and flew towards Gohan with a yell and began to throw his fists towards the demi-saiyan but Gohan was swifter than the wind, effortlessly avoiding any of Cell's attacks until Cell feigned a left hook which Gohan dodged, only to feel Cell's leg slam into his right side but Gohan quickly blocked a sidewinder with his left arm and pushed it away and punched Cell in his face, sending the creature backwards into the air.

"Impressive", Cell said, wiping the blood that was flowing from the right corner of his mouth then then he smirked. "Your attacks have more power behind them now than before. That power-up has done wonders but how long can you keep it up?"

"Until your body turns to dust," Gohan responded darkly, his energy flaring up with force as he watched Cell's form flickered between his and the form of Android Seventeen, smirk and all which caused Gohan to became even more furious.

Feeling Gohan's power rise when his aura flared to life made Cell's aura flare as well as he said "Then boy, you'd better back that up."

All was quiet as the epitome of darkness and light hovered in the air across from each other.

Then with a grunt from Gohan, the two forces flew towards each other and slammed their fists against the others before their clash began, streaks of blue lightening coming from Gohan's fists while red lightening came from Cell's.

Goku...No, everyone's eyes were glued to the intense battle that was happening before them but only Vegeta could utter the words "Unbelievable, Kakarot's spawn is actually putting up a better fight then any of us could..."

He then clenched his fists at his words.

All that Vegeta had trained for was being undone by a mere a child, the very same child he had fought on many different occasions on this planet and on Namek and now he was forced to sit here and watched his rival's son do what none of them could do...and it sickened him to his core but deep inside, he was impressed that Gohan could do it. That he could fight on par with the android and maybe, just maybe, He could truly defeat Cell.

Gohan broke the clash of might and landed a solid right fist to Cell's side then slammed his elbow under Cell's chin before kicking Cell in his chest, launching Gohan backwards away from his opponent where he then cupped his fists to the side of his body and said "Kamahameha!"

Seeing this but having no time to respond with an attack, Cell made an "X" formation with his arms to shield himself and moments later, the beam of energy slammed into him and no matter how hard he tried to keep himself in that spot, Cell was sent soaring backwards into a mountain which exploded in a roar of flames and smoke when himself and the beam rammed into it.

Wasting no time, Gohan flew towards the destroyed mountain in hot pursuit of Cell, who was just removing himself from the remains of the mountain only to feel Gohan's knee smash into his face, making Cell's body twirl in the air then land on the ground.

With a growl, Gohan made a U-turn into the air and sped down to Cell and rammed both of his fists against Cell's chest, sending burrowing into the ground with Gohan pushing him down with his fists until Gohan grabbed Cell's shoulders and steered his body upwards where Cell then smashed from the ground and into the air where a shout of "Masenko-ha!" was heard, followed by a beam of yellow energy.

Cell forced himself to stop his soaring into the air and managed to dash to the side to avoid it but when he did, Gohan had flown up from the hole and rammed his forearm into Cell's chest, making Cell gasp for air but Gohan wasn't done.

The super saiyan then grabbed Cell by his head and swung him around in a circle repeatedly with his energy flaring around them to enhance the speed of his twirling before he threw Cell towards the ground, making a small crater around him which then grew a lot bigger when both of Gohan's feet rammed into his stomach extremely hard, causing Cell to really lose his breath but then, he began to hack and cough.

With cold and unfeeling eyes, Gohan picked the android up by his neck and as he did, Cell gave a weak "S-Stop…please," but this time, Gohan didn't see Seventeen, he saw Eighteen saying this and with a deep, almost angered growl, Gohan gave Cell a vicious uppercut as an answer, sending the battered android soaring into the air where he crashed to the ground in a heap, still coughing and hacking.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and flicked before Cell and kicked him in the stomach hard, sending Cell once more into the air where Gohan appeared and gave Cell an axe handle to the back, making Cell crash to the ground again.

Cell weakly got onto his feet but Gohan had swiftly appeared before him and gave him a hard hook, making Cell's head whip to the right only for his head to whip to left by Gohan's fist then once again to the right as the ruthless assault began.

The Z warriors could only watch in horror as Gohan rained down retribution on Cell, each hit sending blue lightening coursing through Cell's form until a final hard right to Cell's stomach made cell lurch over Gohan's shoulder, his body shaking from the intense pain but without warning, Eighteen had been spat from Cell's now outstretched mouth then it got worse Gohan pushed the now mutating Cell from his shoulder, he rammed his right foot against Cell's stomach, making the now semi-complete Cell slam onto his back where he began heaving once again in intense pain until he turned onto his hands and knees and coughed out another figure...

Seventeen.

"W-What?"

Those were the first words that fell from Seventeen's mouth as he slowly rose onto his knees, looking around in confusion. The last thing the android had remembered was battling Piccolo before Cell had decided to interfere before….

He didn't want to think about that but as he finally stood upon his two feet, he took notice of his surroundings. There was his dear sister, unconscious a few feet away from him then there were the Z-fighters himself but what surprised him were these two things.

One, there was the damned bug that had swallowed him whole and two, there was this kid pouring outrageous power from his body, so much that Seventeen knew that he would not be able to put up even a decent match against the boy.

"What the hell did I come in on?" He asked himself in wonder but he didn't bother to do anything. Instead, he needed to watch how this played out then when things were calm, he would take his sister and bolt.

"Y-You…You ruined me!" Cell shouted out with his raspy voice, his bug like eyes glaring scornfully at the young saiyan across from him who then smirked and disappeared…

Only to reappear before Cell's form and ram his elbow into the bug's face which he then followed up with repeated strikes to its stomach and face with his fists, smirking as Cell's body seemed to stretch out from each powerful attack then once he was done, he gave the bug an uppercut then a hard sidekick that sent the bug flying towards Seventeen.

Seeing this, Seventeen leapt away from the flying Cell only for Gohan to appear before him and land a brutal punch to Seventeen's chest, making him crash into Cell which sent the two slamming into the ground, which shocked all of the Z-fighters.

"What is Gohan doing out there?" Krillin asked Goku, who was looking just as confused until they heard the laughter come from Vegeta.

"It may not be obvious to you two buffoons but to a saiyan warrior it's clear. He's taking out Cell and Seventeen at once. Good riddance I say. It shows your boy has more saiyan blood than his old man," Vegeta said with an air of saiyan pride flowing around his words.

"That's not right! Gohan needs to be focusing on taking out the immediate danger," Goku said while narrowing his eyes. _'What is going on Gohan?'_

Gohan then flew down with his feet first towards the two but Seventeen managed to move before Gohan's feet hand managed to impale him but when Gohan's feet slammed into Cell's chest, Cell let out a loud roar of pain as Gohan's feet sunk into Cell's chest, causing purple blood to fly from the two holes he made with his feet but Cell was still alive and tried to summon up enough energy to blast the boy.

Seeing this, Gohan quickly jumped up, pulling his feet from the holes in Cell's chest and rammed them back down onto Cell's face hard then launched himself off of Cell and began to blast Seventeen, who was now flying towards Eighteen to get her and himself far away but when he grabbed her, he was hit by the blast, which made him yell out in pain.

Seeing Gohan momentarily distracted by Seventeen's mere existence, Cell forced himself to get off the ground and fly up with his tail ready to strike but when he made it thrust forward, Gohan grabbed it without even sparing Cell and glance but then Gohan's eyes slowly turned to face the bug and before Cell knew what had happened, His tail was viciously ripped from his body, making the bug shout out in horror and pain but then Gohan slammed his fists down into Cell's hands and forced him back to the ground.

Gohan quickly flew down to Cell's beaten form and watched as Cell forced himself to get up to try and fight Gohan some more and to anyone watching this battle, it was truly a pathetic sight.

Cell was fighting as hard as he could, as fast as he could but the hopelessness was beginning to set in as Gohan was effortlessly moving against his blows and that's when Cell finally realized something.

Something that hadn't formed into his head before.

Not when Gohan forced him to spit out the two androids, not when he was getting beaten into the ground, not even when he turned into Super Saiyan two. He should have realized this when the boy, in his first super saiyan form was able to match him for a good while.

This wasn't a fight he could win.

It took him now to realize that Gohan was in a league of his own.

That this mere….Child could defeat any threat this earth could face without so much a bat of an eye and that's when something he began to wonder with dread forming in his bleeding chest.

Was this how they felt? Was this how everyone he had fed off of felt when he rained down terror upon their cities. Was this what the Z-fighters themselves felt when he fought them throughout his life in the present?

Did they feel this hopelessness…This torture that they were potentially looking at their very killer?

After one last punch dodged, Gohan latched onto Cell's wrist and gripped it tightly before letting out a shout of anger, brutally ripping out Cell's arms from his body, making Cell scream in pure, unfiltered pain but Gohan didn't stop.

Instead, Gohan began to land savage blows onto Cell's battle ravaged body before placing his hand against Cell's bloody chest and letting a beam of energy sail through the bug. Gohan watched with cold, uncaring eyes as Cell landed a few feet away from him, severely wounded.

"P-Please…" Cell begged slowly and weakly, reaching up to the saiyan when he was standing above his own broken body. "H-Have mercy…P-Plea-se…"

"How dare you?" Gohan murmured with unshakable anger in his voice as he stared down at his beaten foe, his energy flaring wildly.

"Did you spare any of those people you ruthlessly slaughtered?! All those men, women and children and animals! They begged you for their lives but did you spare them?!" Cell's eyes widened in fear as he could sense Gohan's power reaching a level he could barely calculate.

He watched as Gohan raised his hands high above his head while cupping his hands together then gazed in horror as yellow and white energy flowed into it at a quick pace.

"P-Please! Have mercy!" Cell screamed out.

The energy in the boy's hand continued to sky rocket before Gohan shouted out "This is my mercy!" And that's when Gohan threw his hands towards while simultaneously soaring in the air, letting a huge ball of energy engulf the screaming Cell in a blinding flash of light that roared above Cell's screaming.

And in that one moment, The Z-fighters felt Cell's energy dwindle until it completely vanished, signifying to them that it was all over…

When the light had died down, the area that Cell was lying in was now a huge crater, with streaks of yellow and white lighting appearing in certain places of the crater and there was Gohan, floating over the crater, now in his base form but instead of any happiness that should have been on his face at defeating Cell, only anger was there.

He then slowly turned his head to where he had last seen Seventeen and gazed coldly at the unconscious android and his equally unconscious sister.

He knew what he had to do….

* * *

**_The Z-Warriors_**

**_The Sidelines_**

"H-He did it…"

Those were the first words from Krillin's mouth as he stared at the floating demi-saiyan in shock but then a wide smile formed on his face. Gohan had done something that Goku, Vegeta or Trunks couldn't do and he had done it with so much ease.

"Yahoo!" the bald human shouted out happily, leaping in the air in excitement along with the grinning Yamacha, their arms around the other's shoulders with their free arms pointing up to the sky. Tien merely crossed his arms and smiled in relief while Chiaotzu floated around him with a happy laugh.

Trunks let out a relieved smile and laugh while Vegeta smirked and crossed his arm. "Well I have to say Kakarot; your son is more of a saiyan than you will ever be," But he was a bit peeved when he noticed that Goku hadn't responded to this, but instead was staring at his son, who was still floating in the air.

He didn't know how or why but he could feel something was wrong with his son. _'Gohan…What is wrong with you, my son?'_

He quickly got his answer when he saw Gohan power up into his first super saiyan form and turn around to face the unconscious forms of Seventeen and Eighteen and slide both arms to his right side and cupped his hands together and summoned up his energy to flare around his body and that's when he watched as Gohan shot out a large beam of energy towards the androids.

Seeing this, Goku used his instant transmission to appear in front of the androids to the attack with a strong one handed golden beam but he was surprised when he found Gohan's attack was far stronger than his so with a grunt, Goku changed into his super saiyan form but surprisingly, Goku still found himself weaker to his son but he pressed forward until Gohan broke off the struggle and flew to the side to avoid Goku's beam.

Goku let out a sigh of relief when Gohan managed to move away from his attack but then that relief turned into panic when Gohan shot out multiple balls of energy.

Seeing this, Goku fired his own shots of energy to counteract them before hearing Gohan yell with a heat he had never heard his son's voice "Father, what are you doing?!" Goku shook his head and flew towards Gohan and said "This isn't how I raised you Gohan! These androids did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?!" Gohan exclaimed in shock and a hint of disgust. "They killed people father, caused mass havoc and they would have killed us all had Trunks not come to warn us! I can't and I won't allow them to take another breath!"

With that said, Gohan flew past his father while summon a ball of energy into his right hand but before he could throw it to the unconscious androids, Goku appeared in front of him which caused Gohan to stop. "Gohan, the androids aren't the ones from Trunk's future! They haven't killed anyone. Stolen something, sure but never killed!"

"But they will. Don't you get it! We take our eyes off of them for one moment and they will kill us all!" Gohan argued angrily.

"Gohan, we must spare them, they can be a great help to us. They deserve a second chance in this timeline!" Goku said to his son sternly.

"I will not let them live because of the kindness that lies in your heart! Those things are dangerous, evil machines and I cannot allow them to live and if that means I must get through you to defeat them and save the world we're supposed to protect then I will!" Gohan's golden aura raged around him after these words fell from his mouth but before he could do anything more, he heard a familiar voice in his head, causing all will to fight to die down.

_"Gohan…Calm down, you can't allow your anger get to you kid."_

Gohan's energy evaporated immediately at the shock of the voice.

_'Piccolo…I can't calm down! He's willing to endanger all of us just because his heart is too big!'_ Gohan explained with anger in his mental voice but he couldn't keep that same anger up with Piccolo. _'I know that because of this same heart that he spared you and Vegeta but this is different. Trunks told us how bad they became! I can't spare them!'_

_'Kid, what happened with me and Vegeta was similar to the androids. Look at Vegeta. Sure he's an ass but he's fought with us many times since we fought Frieza and even though his Saiyan pride lead to Cell reaching his strongest form, he still fought for us, no matter what he says…Now look at me Gohan. My father killed Krillin then tried to kill your father and take over the world and when he died, I took on his plan and lose. While Goku didn't spare my father, he did spare me and look at me now. Not only did I fight on the side of the man who killed my father, I even sacrificed my life to save his son…The very same son I see as my own…Who's heart is just as pure as his father's…"_

Gohan paused at Piccolo's words and felt all the anger he was feeling towards his father as well as the androids but as he returned to his base form, he told Piccolo _'But…After all that I've seen…and heard…I can't trust them…'_

_"I know Gohan….Letting go of revenge is one of the toughest things any of us could do in our lifetime or in your case, two lifetimes but everyone deserves a second chance Kid…Let them have that and if they don't take it…then you have my permission to wipe them off the face of the earth." _

Gohan let a laugh leave his lips but he knew that this would be very difficult to do. The hatred he felt for the androids were unsurpassed but Piccolo was right.

Both he and Vegeta were evil at one point and while Vegeta is trying in vain to keep up this attitude, Piccolo had changed because Goku had given him a second chance….Maybe he could do the same, if only to hope they don't take it so he could wipe them off the planet. _'Sensei….Thank you…'_ for a split moment, Gohan could see Piccolo inside his mind giving him a small grin of approval before fading away seconds later.

With Piccolo's words heavy in his mind, Gohan looked to his father's teal eyes merely let out a small, sad "I'm sorry father…" before silently shaking his head before turning his back to him to fly off into the distance, needing to think about what needed to be done now…

Could he let go of that anger that has been with him since his time with his father in the time chamber?

Could he really spare the androids from their all but assured death?

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Mount Paozu Forest_**

Kneeling down in front of the sparkling river that belonged to the lush forest of Mount Paozu, Gohan cupped his hands together under the water and lifted it and took a gulp of the fresh water and sighed at the refreshing feeling.

Gohan knew that sooner or later, he would have to go back to see everyone but deep down in his heart, he felt that he couldn't face them just yet.

Especially his father.

Gohan couldn't understand it. His father knew that the Androids were a threat.

That they were created to **kill** him and yet he wanted to give them both a second chance? Gohan couldn't fathom what his father was thinking but all he knew was that it was a grave mistake but he remembered the words Piccolo had given him.

_"Everyone deserves a second chance..."_

Gohan knew that his Sensei was right about that.

They had given him and Vegeta second chances, hell, there was a time where all of his friends were enemies of his father but Goku had always given that second chance and now they were nothing short but blood brothers….But Gohan couldn't let it go. He can't…Ever since his time in the chamber, he had dreams. Dreams of what the androids have done to all of them.

And they didn't do these things because their lives were in danger…They had slaughtered millions, taken away his friends and family and even his life…

For fun.

Gohan clenched his fists tightly until blood flowed from his palms as golden streaks of lighting appeared randomly around his body but before anything more could happen, he let his anger ebb away. As much as he wanted to hold onto that anger, Gohan realized that he couldn't anymore.

It didn't take a smart person to realize that somehow during his training, Gohan had received the strong feelings and memories from himself from his fight against the Androids from Trunks' timeline but he did realize that these androids, from what his father had told him was not like the androids from Trunk's time.

In fact, everything was different from the timeline that his future self and Trunks had belonged. Dr. Gero and Android Nineteen was the first change, they had arrived around the time Trunks said Android Seventeen and Eighteen would appear. The second thing was his father's heart disease coming a lot earlier than when Trunks said it would, the kind hearted Android Sixteen's existence and finally, Cell.

So many things had changed from Trunks' timeline.

So with a nod, Gohan had truly decided what he was going to do. He was going to judge the androids on their own merit, not the monsters that came from Trunks' time. He would do what his sensei and father said he should do and give them that one chance at redemption.

"Yeah…One shot is all they get…" Gohan said to himself as he closed his eyes and fell onto the grassy ground beneath him, his body finally falling to the unbeatable enemy to any being in the universe…Exhaustion. He didn't realize that he had been forcing himself to stand on his own two feet until he let the anger and tension leave his body.

_'I feel…So tired…'_ Gohan thought to himself as his eyelids grew heavier, his breathing becoming slower and his hands going limp but he then let his eyes drift close with a smile on his face but as his consciousness slipped away from him, a faint voice was heard in the breeze that flowed all around his relaxed form.

_"…Thank you Gohan…"_

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Three Hours Later_**

"Gohan…Gohan, wake up!"

Gohan let an annoyed frown form on his face as he opened his eyes to see Krillen and Goku above him, causing him to groan out tiredly. "Let me sleep" The demi-saiyan murmured softly while closing his eyes but he felt the two shake him awake while his father said "Gohan, we're about to summon the Dragon. Wake up."

Gohan let his annoyed frown stay as he leaned up and looked at the two men and asked them "I thought you guys would've done that already."

Krillin shook his head.

"No, Goku insisted that we don't do it until we found you and had you up there," Krillin

Gohan merely sighed at this and gave his father a look. While he figured that he would give the androids a chance, he was still crossed with his father due to him blindly forgiving the ones set to kill him without thinking it though.

But he supposed he needed to let that go as well. His father's heart is always in the right place and that's all that seems to matter but Gohan swore that he wouldn't be the same. If he was going to trust someone or spare an enemy, he would need to put some serious thought into it.

With a nod to the two men, Gohan stood up and shook his head before a white and sky blue aura appeared around his body and together, the three blasted off into the sky and flew at top speed to Kami's lookout but as they flew, the stern voice of Piccolo's invaded his mind, saying _"Kid…We need to talk…"_

Gohan faltered when he heard this but he continued to fly ahead of his father and friend until he was miles away from them. _'Sure but before we begin, how are you talking to me right now?'_

He heard Piccolo chuckle at this and explain _"I'm with King Kai; I'm using him to talk to you right now."_

_"Yeah, hello Gohan. It's nice to formally talk to you. Piccolo has been worried about ya kid,"_ King Kai said with a dorky little laugh which made Gohan smile.

He didn't exactly know who King Kai was but his father had told him about him during their training in the chamber and from those stories; Gohanfigured that he was an easy going person.

_'It's nice to meet you too King Kai. Father has told me so much about you,'_ Gohan thought to the Kai with a sincere tone, making the Kai laugh good naturedly but Piccolo immediately took back the conversation with _"Gohan…I know that you guys are going to try to wish me back to earth but…I don't want to come back."_

Gohan stopped immediately when he heard that with an upset look on his face and looked towards the sky and thought to his sensei with a distressed tone in his voice _'But Why Sensei? Why do you wish not to come back?'_

He heard Piccolo sigh at this and say _'Gohan…I've done many bad things in my life but if there was one good thing I've ever done, it was to contribute your growth. When I first trained you, I was nothing short of the same villain your father had fought more times than I can count and in my eyes, You were a loud brat that I thought wouldn't survive my training despite all of the potential I saw within you… But then you proved me wrong. You not only survived my extreme training, you exceeded all my expectations. You became stronger, faster, and smarter but most of all, you showed me that you were the kindest soul I had ever met and you changed me…"_

Gohan let a soft smile form on his face at his sensei's words but stayed silent so he can continue what he had to say.

_"When we fought the Saiyans, despite being afraid out of your mind, you showed so much courage in helping us fight them and you continued to show it when it was just me, you and Krillen left…But when Nappa was going to kill you, I…I sacrificed myself to save you. I didn't know how or when it happened but you had wormed your way into my heart and when I was successful in saving you…I died but I did not die with regret because I saved someone I viewed as my son…"_

_"I watched all that you and Krillen went through thanks to King Kai on Namek, my pride that I had trained someone as courageous as you had increased but in my heart, I felt that you were not ready to face these challenges so when I was bought back…I vowed that I would always protect you…And I did when we fought Garlic Junior as well as Broly and when I died against Cell but now, As I look at you, I realize that now, Gohan, you have become what I always knew you would. A proud warrior that will defend those you care about and that is what I truly wanted and what I was waiting to see and now that I have…my job as your sensei and protector is done…"_

_'P-Piccolo…N-No! I still need you!'_ Gohan yelled inside of his head, tears falling down from his eyes. He couldn't let Piccolo leave him again but the fighter simply laughed gently at this.

_"No Gohan…You don't need me anymore. You are now strong enough to stand on your own two feet without expecting me to catch you each and every time and I know that deep within my heart that this is hurting you and it is hurting me as well but I know that if I go back, you would eventually regress and become dependent on me again and I don't want to see that happen. We both knew deep inside that this would happen one day and that day has arrived"_

_'But I can't…I can't do this without you Piccolo…You've always been there for me,'_ Gohan thought with a panicked tone in his voice. He couldn't see himself without Piccolo's guidance.

_"And I always will be Gohan…But it's time for you to stand tall on your own and with me there holding your hand, you won't be able to do that Kid. We both know this…"_

_'Piccolo…I'm scared…'_ Gohan admitted while closing his eyes.

_"I know…But one day, you will thank me for doing this…"_ Piccolo replied softly.

After taking a deep breath, Gohan reopened his eyes and nodded softly.

Piccolo was right.

As much as it hurt for him to admit it, it was time for him to stop relying on him and stand on his own two feet but he didn't want to let go of that father figure he had throughout his life. He loved his biological father but Piccolo was always there for him when he desperately needed it while his father…was not.

_'You're right Piccolo…As much as it hurts, you're right…And I'll miss you…'_ Gohan finally said to him sadly but then, a transparent Piccolo slowly appeared before him, his white cape bellowing in the wind that flowed all around them.

Gohan watched as Piccolo raised his right hand and pat Gohan's head, a gentle smile on his lips.

_"And I will miss you but don't worry…I'll always be watching you, Kid...And when you need me, I'll be there,"_ Piccolo said to him with a tender but gruff tone in his voice, which caused Gohan to bark out a tearful laugh but he nodded and looked up at him and smiled warmly before the image of Piccolo faded away.

Gohan looked towards the sky and smiled tearfully but widely before flaring up his Ki and soaring to the lookout once more but thought to himself…_ 'No matter what happens from here on out, I will never forget you...'_

* * *

Rain: And with that, we start on the rest of Gohan's life. How will everything turn out a few years later? Find out next time on…**_ Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: Thanks for all the reviews once again. Of course this will be the Time skip and boy, I love how the first version of this went but I'm adding so much more into it but that'll come later. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

**_Chapter Four_**

"Gohan!" Goten shouted out as he circled his older brother, who was hovering in the air in deep meditation, his short spiky black hair flowing in the wind gently. In honor of his teacher, Gohan took up not only meditating but he also took up Piccolo's clothing as well. He knew Piccolo would be touched by his subtle tribute and that made him happy on the inside.

"Gohan!" Goten frowned when he realized his brother didn't respond the first time he had called him and stood up on his toes and tugged at the end of his brother's cape.

Opening his eyes to see the mini-clone of his father, Gohan smiled and unfolded his legs and placed them on the ground and patted his brother's head, which caused Goten to giggle happily and grab his brother's hands before saying "Mom and Dad want to talk to you about something. It seems very, very important."

Gohan could only sigh at this.

It seemed that both his mother and father needed to have that same tired talk they did a few years back.

"Let them know I'm on my way little brother" Goten smiled at this and ran back home, while Gohan watched him with a gentle smile.

It has been seven years since the legendary battle between the fierce Gohan and the diabolical Cell which ended with the latter being completely dominated but without sacrifices.

Piccolo's life was taken when he took a powerful blast and without explaining to the rest of the Z-fighters, he decided to not returning to the earth with the help of the Dragonballs, which shocked them all but then they received another shock when they saw Gohan merely smile and nod at Piccolo's request so instead, Krillin used the final wish to remove the bombs from the bodies of Seventeen and Eighteen which the later repaid with a kiss on the cheek and a small but sincere smile.

While Gohan had decided to give them a second chance, he still did not trust them and with a mere glare and change into his super saiyan 2 form, He silently got his threat across to them.

They do one thing to slip up, he would find them and he will send their ashes into the wind and from what Seventeen saw the boy do to Cell, who was admittedly far stronger then himself and his two siblings, he knew that the child was not to be trifled with…Well, until three years later that Seventeen nearly destroyed a town with his violent tendencies, causing Gohan to keep his word.

It was after this when Gohan and Goku had returned home to Chi-Chi, who scooped them up in her eyes and cried tears of relief but that didn't last long when she swiftly began to push Gohan into his room for bed so he could start on his studying, wanting him to put all of this behind him but Gohan knew he had to put a swift stop to his mother's coddling.

He told her with a loving but stern voice that he wasn't just going to drop everything and let his skills die just to study, despite understanding how important it was in the world but after ten minutes of talking about it, Chi-Chi decided that if he was going to train, he'd better study as long and as hard as he did with his training.

Normally, she wouldn't have caved on this but knowing that Gohan had lost his sensei, who decided not to come back as well as saving the world, she had no right to refuse him anything right now.

Besides, she had news of her own to give…In regards to the new addition to the family but this was not the only surprise that would come to the close knit group.

To everyone's shock, Krillin and Eighteen had wounded up dating then marrying then having a daughter named Marron which had Goku very confused about how an android could have a baby, which a tired but glowing Eighteen explained to him. Tien and Launch then married and had their child and even Yamacha was dating a very charming girl.

But while everyone was in a time of peace, Gohan knew that all of it could come crashing down at any time Gohan didn't allow himself the normal luxuries of love.

All he did was Train, meditate, eat and study and the last one was more of what his mother had wanted. He knew it was a sad experience to be living in solitude like his sensei had but he felt that this was the best. Besides, he had his large family along with Dende and Lime as his friends.

That's all he needed but as for love…It would only hinder him.

He could not falter in protecting this world from any threat possible…No matter what.

Giving another sigh, Gohan walked to his house and opened the door where a happy Goten grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen were Goku and Chi-Chi was waiting for him, both of them sparing him a worried look.

"Sit son," Goku said while motioning to the chair across the table.

Giving Goku a quick look, Gohan pulled out the chair across from them and sat down with a smile. Despite their fight near the end of that day seven years ago, the father and son duo were still as tight as ever…It helped that he made up for his years being dead during the last seven years.

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something we feel is important" Chi-Chi started while giving her son a small smile, which he returned. "The thing is Gohan is that you need to have some interaction with people your own-."

"That won't be necessary mother," Gohan interrupted with a tiny frown.

It was what he feared.

They had tried this trick once a few months after he had defeated Cell but he had fought against it, saying he wasn't sure it was a good idea, especially after what they watched on the news three days after Cell was killed…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Three days of the death of Cell_**

_"Hey guys, that goofy martial artist in on the news and he's talking about Cell!" Krillin exclaimed, his voice traveling throughout the Son home. Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi walked into the living room towards the TV and sat next to the bald monk to hear what this guy had to say._

_After hearing the Mayor of Orange Star City yell out "Here's Hercule!" a man with a goofy black afro, a mustache as well as a five o'clock shadow, a brown Gi, white martial arts pants a white martial arts belt and black boots with white straps on it came out to an unseen crowd cheering his name but the man did not respond to these cheers. _

_Instead, he silently walked to the podium and gave a stare to the cameras and said "Hello, people of the world. I'm Hercule Satan and I have something to say so listen to what I have to say…" the audience fell silent as the residents of the Son house fell silent as well, curious to what the man had to say._

_"I've been hearing rumors that I was the one responsible for defeating that horrible monster Cell at his tournament but the truth of the matter is that I wasn't the one to do him in." gasps were heard throughout the audience when Hercule said this but the man lifted up his hand and continued. _

_"We all saw the damage that monster could do. How could I, a mere mortal man defeat something like that? The answer is that I couldn't do it. I tried, Kami knows I tried but whatever I threw at him, Cell didn't even bat an eye at…I lost outright." _

_"Then who defeated him?" A random person in the audience asked._

_Instead of telling them, Hercule walked off the podium and asked for a projector and after a few minutes of waiting, the machine finally arrived and that's when Hercule placed a picture that shocked the audience and the Son household for on that picture showed Gohan, in his super saiyan two form, ripping off Cell's arm then another with Gohan floating in mid-air in his base form. Luckily, no one could see the boy's face in both pictures due to the camera being too far to capture the boy's face._

_"That" Hercule said while pointing to the boy on the picture. "Is the savior of the world…And that is the person you should be thanking instead of me…"_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_The Son Residence_**

After that shocking incident, Chi-Chi instantly caved in to Gohan's plea to stay but now she realized that it had been seven years since then and everyone would be passed what had happened and saw to it that he would get the life she knew he deserved. One filled with happiness and safety.

Gohan then tried to argue that he had no time for school and that he was smart enough to bypass all of it due to his years of endless studying But Chi-Chi wouldn't hear any of it.

She had to watch for seven long years of her watching her son close himself off to the outside world and didn't want to see that happen to her first born. She wanted him to make friends and find a girlfriend and give her lovely grandchildren and she felt that now was the time for that to happen.

"No arguing against it. I don't want you to become a recluse. Now, I signed you up for that school Orange Star high down in Hercule city." That's right, despite Hercule telling the world he did not save them all, a majority of people refused to believe him and claimed them as their savior and named a city after him.

"Mother…."

"No" She interrupted immediately, a firm tone in her voice. "You are going to do this Son Gohan and that is the last I'll say it."

Gohan merely sighed at this.

* * *

**_The Son Residence_**

**_Two weeks later_**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this."

Goten giggled playfully at his big brother's annoyance as he watched an uncomfortable Gohan standing in front of a mirror with his normally spiky black hair slicked down, a white button down shirt with a black tie underneath his collar as well as a pair of black slacks and a pair of black leather shoes before laughing outright when the Demi-saiyan ripped off the tie then messed up his hair (ironically making his hair similar to Mirai Gohan's) before tossing the tie aside.

Today would be the first day of high school for his big brother and so far, Goten watched Gohan get dressed and with each outfit, he watched Gohan get madder and madder until this one moment. It wasn't often Goten saw Gohan become mad so when he did, he always sat back and enjoyed the show.

"I cannot believe I let mom talk me into this. This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done" Gohan sighed out while looking at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face.

He did not want to be doing this at all.

Sensing his brother's annoyance, Goten grabbed his hand and asked softly "Big Brother…Are you ok?" Gohan nodded absentmindedly at his brother before rubbing the chibi-saiyan's hair, once again causing Goten to smile brightly which Gohan returned.

Gohan would admit it to anyone that he adored his baby brother more than anything in the world and it always made him happy to see Goten happy. "Gohan, it's time for you to go!" Chi-Chi yelled from down the hall, making Gohan sigh as he was forced to remember his predicament.

"Alright!" Gohan yelled back before turning back to the mirror warily. He realized that these clothes would be more suiting for him so with a smile, he gave his brother a hug, which Goten returned with a sad expression, saying "It's gonna be boring without you…"

"Don't worry, Mom said she'll be taking you to see Trunks today," Gohan told him with a smile on his face, causing Goten to yell in excitement before bouncing away, causing Gohan to laugh.

Gohan then walked out of the room into the kitchen where he gave his mother a quick peck on her cheeks with a quick "I love you," before taking an apple and running out of the house and instantly began to fly into the air towards his destination, Faintly hearing his mother shout out from the ground "I love you too! Have a good day!" which caused a peaceful smile to appear onto his face.

Out of all the things Gohan loved to do, flying had to be the number one thing. He always felt truly free while he was in the air, unchained from the world beneath him.

If only for a short time.

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Hercule City_**

Seeing Hercule city slowly come from the horizon, Gohan let out a small sigh while gently descending towards the ground until he landed just outside of the city gates before adjusting the book bag in his right hand and started to walk inside the city, taking the map of the city from his back pocket and digging his face into it, trying to find the school on his map but that's when he heard screaming.

Looking up from his map, he saw a gang of bank robbers with a woman in their grasp and a gun to her head. Without caring for the consequences, Gohan dropped his map and began to run towards the group of robbers, his body slowly flickering out of existence.

The robber that was holding the woman never saw it coming. One minute he was holding the woman, the next minute, he was falling to the ground from a kick to the face, luckily not firing his gun and killing the woman.

All of the robbers turned around at the sudden attack of their partner only for a flash of black to appear in front of them before each of them fell unconscious by his hand.

The group of people who saw this was nothing short but shocked at the sudden but vicious attack the teen dealt out and shook his right hand slowly, not aware that one of the men he had put down slowly stood up and threw a punch to the back of Gohan's head, only for Gohan to catch it without turning around.

He gripped the fist that caught in his hand, making the man yell in pain before slowly lifting up his leg and kicking the man in the stomach while simultaneously letting go of the robber's hand, making the man fly back into bank, shattering the glass windows and slamming into one of the desks.

Gohan adjusted his book bag that rested on his shoulder and started to walk away when the crowd of people surrounded him, congratulating him but Gohan told them "I don't need any thanks," Which was true to him.

As a hero to Earth, he would protect them at all costs and would not regret a single thing.

With a smile, he got out of the crowd and jogged away from the group but when he noticed them following him, he waited until he turned a corner to activate his super speed, flickering away from sight in an instant but just as he did, a girl with black hair tied in pigtails, sparkling blue eyes, a long white T-shirt that fell to her knees, black bicycle shorts, green boots, black fingerless gloves came running around the corner….

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Orange Star High School_**

"Now, Now, settle down everyone so we can get to the introduction of our new student."

Gohan couldn't help but sigh as he stood there in the hallway, leaning against the wall next to the classroom door, sighing softly. Any moment now, the teacher would call him in, thus beginning one of the worst experiences in his new, peace filled life and he savored the last little moments he had left…Unfortunately, he heard a feminine voice shout out "You!"

Effectively ruining his peace.

Turning around slowly, his eyes gazed upon the girl he had briefly saw before vanishing during his earlier exploits. He had to say, she was cuter this time around though but that frown that marred her face kind of ruined her pretty features.

"Me?" He asked while blinking in confusion which only grew when she frowned more.

"Who else would I be talking too in an empty hallway?" glancing around, Gohan let a small grin play on his lips.

It was totally empty.

"So you are talking to me then?" The girl stepped forward until she was right in front of him and cut right to the chase, to her at least. "I heard that some mysterious blacked haired man stopped a bank robbery today.

He was wearing the very same clothes as you were so I'm deducing that you are that guy" Gohan couldn't help but let a smirk form on his face.

"Ding, Ding, you guessed right," He watched the girl's unnaturally blue eyes sparkle in delight but then that died down quickly as she poked his chest.

"Well, I'm personally glad you were able to get there and stop it without anyone hurt but protecting this town is my duty so leave the heroics to the professionals," The girl explained to him with a proud smile on her face.

Gohan knew he shouldn't have laughed but he did, which caused the girl's smile to morph into a scowl which then deepened when he began to laugh harder but then he stopped when he saw her angered face. "I'm sorry" he chuckled softly. "It's just t-that, you're my age, are you not? Shouldn't you leave the "Heroics" to the police force?"

The girl merely scoffed and turned away from him and said "Yeah but I can respond quicker than they could. Besides, I can practically do whatever I please in this city due to my father defeating Cell and so I just happen to choose to protect everyone. Just like him."

Gohan simply gave her a look.

_'So…She's the daughter of Hercule huh? Interesting,'_ Gohan thought to himself with mild interest before sighing. So it seemed that she belongs to the group of people that believe Hercule had beaten Cell.

He honestly felt bad for the martial artist now.

If his daughter even couldn't believe the truth from his mouth, then no one would unless he or any of the others got into a battle where someone was recording it.

"As…admirable as that may be, you shouldn't put yourself in dan-"

"I got this speech from my father already. I don't need a repeat from someone that doesn't even know me. Just stay out of the way, got it?" She interrupted with a glare before walking into the classroom he would be entering at any moment but then a vision floated into his head.

* * *

**_Gohan's Memory_**

**_The Destroyed Orange Star City_**

_Orange City was the first city that had been attacked by the menacing androids and also the resting place of both Yamacha and Krillen, who fought gallantly against them and it also the first city that had somewhat recovered from the destruction but then they had returned to finish the job…Luckily, he was there to stop their merciless slaughter._

_Although he was close to defeating them, saving a little girl had been targeted and after saving her, he was brutally beaten and  
nearly died had it not been for the survivors finding him and taking them to a surprisingly intact mansion where only fifty people remained after the attack._

_When he was healed, Gohan was asked by the man who owned the last stable place of Orange Star City to meet him in his chambers by a few nurses. At first, Gohan didn't want to meet with the man, especially finding out that he looked nothing short of a goof ball but after the remaining citizens begged him to see the man, Gohan reluctantly accepted and now found himself sitting in front of the man and found himself looking at a darkened version of the man._

_"So, you had a daughter?" Gohan asked with his arms crossed as he looked at the martial artist sitting before him in a large leather chair, the man's eyes gazing at him sadly. _

_"Yeah…Her name was Videl. My sweet-pea was one of the greatest things that had happened to me, next time my lovely wife, Persephone." As he said this, the man handed Gohan a photo of Videl with a shaky hand which Gohan looked at and smiled slightly. _

_"She's very beautiful Mr. Satan." Gohan replied while handing him back the photo before asking "Where is she? I haven't seen anyone like her during my time here and with these eyes…I would have remembered seeing her."_

_The immediate silence overtook the entire flame lit room made Gohan uncomfortable but it didn't last long because the man began to speak. "When the androids first attacked this city, she and a large group of my best students went to fight them and stop them from destroying this place….T-They didn't stand a chance."_

_"Where were you during this?" Gohan asked with an edge in his voice and a piercing stare which only softened when he saw the man look down at his lap, a scowl forming on his lips. _

_"I was fighting a high fever during the time. I had wanted to fight them regardless of my health but she said she would handle it...If only I had known what would befall her….I would have traded places with her in an instant…" The man looked as if he was holding back tears but before Gohan could ask what happened to her, the man continued._

_"She had taken my best students to defend this city...Telling me that she would come back before dinner but a-after a few hours, I didn't hear from her so I grew worried and despite my high fever, I had went out of this, my home to find her and what I found was nothing short but...a slaughter…"_

_"But when I got there, those androids had caught her hiding among my dead students and they taunted her as she tried to fight them until the boy caught her arm and pulled it until it was ripped apart from her body...I-I h…had to watch as my beautiful baby girl's limbs were ripped apart from her body one by one by the boy android until he finally ripped her head off and held it up like a trophy towards his companion then he impaled it on a steel pipe hard enough that the pipe went through her head…Do you know that during that entire time, she was screaming for me to help her but I hid away like a coward…and watched her die…."_

_The man then fell onto his hands and knees in front of Gohan and with a tearful tone, the man said "When she died, I had given up hope in trying to try for a better future for these people but seeing you fight them…It gave us all hope…." The man then looked up at Gohan with tears streaming from his eyes and pleaded with the demi-saiyan "Please…For my daughter…Please kill them."_

_A few days later after Gohan left, the androids had returned for one more sweep and not only killed all who were in that place but as Gohan got there, he found himself watched Android 17 ripped off Hercule's head and impale it upon a steel pipe…_

**_Memory Ends_**

* * *

**_Orange Star High School Hallway_**

Gohan blinked away the vision and looked back at the classroom where the girl entered and felt a saddened feeling overcome him.

_'I-It seems she was like this in her alternate life also…Well, it seems I need to change this before this Heroic girl finds herself suffering the same death she did then…But how?'_ Gohan thought with a deep sigh and looked out of the glass window that was next to him but he didn't have time to think about this because he suddenly heard…

"-Now it's time to introduce our new student, Son Gohan!"

* * *

Rain: And that's that….What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time. See you then!

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: And here we are with another chapter. You guys are showing so much love for this story and I appreciate it so much and we hope you enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

**_Chapter Five_**

All throughout the school day, Gohan had to deal with the heated glares from Videl during this day, making him roll his eyes in annoyance at this childish display of anger he felt she was showing him. As if her glaring at the back of his head really matter to him.

As long as she wasn't anything like Raditz…

Or Nappa…

Or Zarbon…

Dodoria…

And the Ginyu force…

And Frieza…

And Cell.

Basically, if she was anything threating like his deceased enemies.

With the final bell of the day, Gohan rose up from his seat and yawned, his hand covering his mouth before grabbing his bag and walking down the stairs but then he was stopped when a bubbly voice rang out to him "Hey wait!"

Turning around, he saw a blonde girl dragging along a blond guy and Videl by their arms, a happy smile on her face and for that moment, a quick vision of her missing both an eye and an arm appeared before his eyes before blinking repeatedly to wipe it away.

"Were you talking to me?" Gohan asked with a point to his chest.

The girl nodded happily and replied "Of course silly. Who else would I be talking to?" releasing her two friends' arms and moved her hand in front of her which Gohan grasped and shook softly.

"Hiya, my name is Erasa and welcome to our class. I hope we can become friends," Erasa introduced with a friendly smile on her face.

"The name's Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you and I certainly hope so," He replied with a friendly smile.

She bobbed her head then turn to Sharpner and gave him a small glare, making the male sigh and hold out his hand as well while saying "And my name's Sharpner, martial artist extraordinaire and girlfriend to this pixie on my right."

Chuckling at the girl sticking her tongue out at the male teen, Gohan shook Sharpner's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Gohan replied once again before releasing his hand.

Both Erasa and Sharpner looked to Videl's direction but instead of a handshake, she merely shrugged and said "Yeah, it's nice to meet you" with a hint of an edge in her voice.

Gohan shook his head and replied "Yeah, same here," with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He could honestly say that he hated this stuck-up attitude that this girl had due to her father doing something he couldn't do.

He would need to break that haughtiness she had within her but he was sure he couldn't fight her without critically injuring her just yet so that would be the absolute last option but he did know how to help her.

She didn't want him to interfere in her affairs of being a hero but he would do just that to help her but he couldn't do it how he was now because honestly, He didn't want to deal with her arrogance and anger on a daily basis at school so he would need a disguise to pull this off…Which a certain blue haired scientist would be happy to help him out with.

"So, where do you live?" Erasa asked with a tilt of her head as she, her two friends and Gohan walked down the hallway towards the exit of the school.

"Me? Well I live at 439 East District," three pairs of eyes were suddenly on him, which caused his cheeks to have a light dusting of red on them. Despite being one of the strongest beings on earth and more confident about himself, he still didn't like when too much attention was on him.

"How the hell do you get from there to here?" Sharpner asked with surprise in his voice but Gohan merely shrugged nonchalantly and replied "A helicopter of course. How else would I get here otherwise?"

Videl grinned at this and replied with a haughty tone "Maybe you can fly like those people who "beat" Cell."

Sharpner and Erasa let out a small chuckle at this but Gohan merely frowned.

_'Just my luck, they don't believe Hercule's truth either…Pathetic,'_ Gohan thought to himself with an inward sigh but as they all walked out the doors, a ton of flashes assaulted their eyes.

"Excuse me sir! Are you the one who stopped those bank robbers earlier today?" Gohan heard on reporter ask loudly while narrowing his eyes more.

Not wanting to deal with the spotlight, Gohan broke away from the three and ran through the crowd of the reporters while yelling at the three "See you guys tomorrow and it was nice to meet you guys!"

Oh yeah…He was really regretting not thinking that one through…

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_West City – Capsule Corp_**

After managing to get away from the paparazzi, Gohan flew to West city and landed in front of the Brief's home, smiling as saw little Trunks running around in the front yard of their home with Bulma lounging on a beach chair in a blue bikini. "It's Gohan mom!" The teen heard from the violet haired child exclaim with excitement in his voice as he landed on the yard to grab the lunging Trunks into his arms.

Despite Trunks not being of blood, Gohan saw him just as much as a brother as he did Goten and loved the boy dearly while closing his right eye, laughing softly while Trunks rubbed his cheek against Gohan's gently. "I missed you big bro," Trunks said happily after being sat down on the ground with Gohan kneeling in front of him.

"I missed you too Trunks," Gohan replied happily, causing the boy to smile wider and bounce away happily, leaving Gohan to talk to Bulma.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't our world savior. Here to visit after three long months," Bulma teased good naturedly while leaning up from her beach chair, causing Gohan to inadvertently gaze down at her breasts before he blushed in embarrassment at seeing someone he saw as a big sister in a small bikini but he would never tell her that of course.

She tease him to high heaven.

"Gohan? Are you ok?" Bulma asked with a tilt of her head, noticing the small blush that had formed on his face in concern, hoping he wasn't getting sick.

Gohan laughed softly and force the blush from his face and replied with a strong voice "Of course I am…Just wasn't expecting you in a bikini is all…I came here to ask for your help."

Bulma simply smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her inside, after grabbing her son's hand and telling him it's time to go back inside, which Trunks grumbled but nodded, slowly getting tired.

After telling Bulma his troubles, she told him that this would be nothing short but easy and told him to wait outside for an hour and during that time; he had decided to play tag with Trunks, laughing with the small child until Bulma had called him back inside to where he saw two watches on a platform.

"Each of these watches has a costume in them. Choose which ever one that looks just right. All you have to do is press the red button on the side of the watch," Bulma told him, now dressed in her normal red dress, but with a white lab coat over it and goggles hanging from her neck.

Gohan nodded and picked up the first one and pressed the red button on it and with a flash, Gohan found himself green tunic, black tights, white gloves and boots similar to what he wore when he wore the saiyan armor on Namek, a red cape, and an orange-and-black helmet with a visor.

Gohan honestly felt disgusted at this and immediately changed back and sat the watch down.

"That looked as unpleasant as it felt on me…" Gohan murmured with an embarrassed blush then he picked up the second one and pressed the button and after the flash, Gohan found himself in something was more his style.

What had materialized on his body was black clothes similar to his martial arts clothes except it was black with a white wrap around his waist, black tights underneath these clothes, white gloves and boots, a black smooth steel mask with a white visor in the shape of a "V" on it and tunic similar to Piccolo's which was also black.

"I figured you'd want this one instead of the first one but I had to be sure, you know?" Bulma said while Gohan stared at his uniform and smiled warmly.

Oh yes, this was perfect.

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Hercule City - Downtown_**

Twirling around in the darkened air in his new heroic suit, Gohan soared down to Hercule's city floated down to the town hall and landed on its roof, crossing his arms and staring down at the city, his cape floating in the wind as he closed his eyes.

He had just gotten back from Bulma's place and decided to wait for a crime to happen but as he did, he couldn't help but gaze out at the city.

Despite all the lights being used in every house and business in the city causing stars above him to be faint, Gohan found that it made the city look beautiful. It gave the city life and since all of these visions showed the entire world where his alternate form was from showed that all the cities he had seen was nothing but darkness, it made Gohan not despise the city lights as much as he used to during the times he was in West City, training with Vegeta.

_'Yeah…If anything, this city looks kind of nice with all of these different colored lights shining. It's like a sparkling river during a sunset…Well, at least to me…'_ Gohan thought to himself with a small chuckle but then he pressed a silvery-white button on his watch and listened to the police chatter coming from their transmitters.

He had waited on top of town for two entire hours, hearing nothing but stories to the occasional flirting from one cop to an operator and decided to call it a night but that's when he heard it a female's urgent voice on the transmitter,

_"A silent alarm has been triggered at the Orange star jewelry store! All units respond!" _

Gohan pressed a button on his mask, which caused the white, "V" Shaped visor to glow a bright green, showing him the map to the entire city he was in and after murmuring the name of the shop that was being broken into, a black and silver flag appeared over the area of the map where the store was located and to Gohan's surprise, he realized that he was a few streets away from it.

"It seems I get to test this whole super hero business out tonight after all," Gohan murmured with a small grin on his face as he jumped off of the town hall building and soared down to his location where he noticed a hooded man sitting on the roof of a building across from his location with binoculars over his eyes.

Knowing what the uniform of Orange star's police force, Gohan knew that this guy didn't belong to it so with a small smirk, Gohan slowly floated down behind the man with his arm crossed and slowly walked up behind him and wordlessly, grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and punched the man in his stomach, causing the man to let out a strangled gasp before falling unconscious in Gohan's grasp.

Slinging the guy on his shoulders, Gohan leapt down to the ground gently and placed the man on the ground and saw a large van a few feet away and rolled his eyes. Whoever planned this robbery seemed to watch too many old TV shows but he then let a slow grin on his face.

A few minutes later, five robbers came busting out of the store with duffle bags, wide smiles on their uncovered smiles as they hollered their victory over the law but when they turned their heads, they noticed that their van was missing. "D-Did Shaver leave us?" One of the robbers asked to his crew but then they heard Gohan's voice suddenly chime out cheerfully "Did you guys lose something?"

Turning around, the men saw Gohan flying in the air, holding up their van with one hand.

"It couldn't be this thing, could it?" he told them with a chuckle before tossing the van backwards onto the road, grinning behind his mask at the horrified expressions.

"Well if it did belonged to you bunch, I'm sorry to tell you all …" Gohan then let a smirk form on his hidden face, his voice getting dangerously low while muttering out loud enough for them to hear "It's broken."

"W-Who the hell are you?!" the one who Gohan had deduced was the leader pulled out a machine gun and held it up in his direction. Gohan merely chuckled at this and cocked his head back before flickering out of existence but then he appeared standing in front of the gun toting burglar, who took a step back and pulled the trigger, firing at Gohan but to the man and his crew's surprise, the bullets seemed to bounce of Gohan's form.

But then their surprise then turned to horror when Gohan grabbed the gun and crushed it before rushing forward and landing a solid punch to the man's stomach, causing the bullets to instantly stop and the man to lurch forward. Gohan slowly moved his fist away from the man's stomach and gingerly pushed the man with his index finger, causing the guy to fall to the pavement.

The four remaining men steeled themselves and threw themselves to Gohan, trying as hard as they could to strike him but Gohan effortlessly dodged them while simultaneously landing critical blows onto their bodies, stilling them all for a moment before all of them dropped to the ground.

Gohan merely shook his head at the crew pooled around his body and arranged their unconscious bodies so they were in a circle and saw the bag of stolen jewelry and holstered it onto his shoulder, deciding to take it to the police department but then he looked at the men around him and knew he had to do something about this.

Using a steel pole, Gohan placed the group of men together and wrapped the steel pole around their forms to keep them still then flew up to a light fixture hung them on it and just in time because he could hear police sirens in the distance where he then decided to fly off into the dark sky.

_'Now to the police station…'_

* * *

**_Satan Videl_**

**_Hercule City – Police Department_**

Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing from out of this man's mouth as she listened to his story. She and the police department had come to see this man and his team of burglars hanging from a light pole with steel wrapped around all of them as well as a black van upside down, crushed underneath them.

It took the jaws of life to untie the men from their steel trap where they were then arrested after they were free but Videl pulled aside the leader of the team after he had gained consciousness.

After hearing the entire story, Videl figured the man was fooling her and asked another member of his team, only to receive the same story.

After going through the entire team, Videl realized that maybe these men had been attacked by this mysterious masked man but she couldn't believe that a single person could lift a truck with one hand but once she was done talking to the final man, she decided that she's had enough for the night and decided to leave but as she walked out the door of the police department, she was shocked to see a duffle bag full of jewelry on the sidewalk with a small note on it.

Tilting her head in confusion, Videl kneeled in front of the bag and took the note off of it that read _"Here is the bag of jewelry those kind "Gentlemen" had tried to steal. Thought I should bring it here. I would have done it much earlier but…I don't need the world knowing about me just yet…_

_Until next time,_

_Hayabusa no Kokushibyō (Falcon of the Black Death)"_

Videl then looked up at the moon and noticed a figure floating in front of it, his cape flowing to the left, showing that the figure had his arms crossed and the "V" shaped visor was shining just as brightly as the moon.

Videl was stunned at seeing this figure but she then stood up and yelled out "Are you the one who did this?!"

The Figure nodded lightly at this but then placed his index finger in front of the part of his mask that his mouth would be before shaking his head, instantly answering the question that was coming into her mind but before she could do anything else, the figure let a light blue aura flare around him before turning around and flying off into the distance, leaving her stunned but then she looked back at the note, a small frown written on her face.

"Hayabusa No Kokushibyō…."

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Hercule City – East Side of City_**

Gohan had just entered the Hercule city with a bored expression on his face with his book bag on his shoulder when he passed a TV shop where he heard this something that had surprised him greatly.

On the TV was a blurry image of himself in his uniform tossing that van up and down in his hand before tossing it backwards then the video shrunk towards the left corner, showing an attractive newswoman.

_"This mysterious figure was seen stopping a robbery thanks to a video caught on a citizen's cellphone around Ten O'clock last evening. The police department has not given any statement about this mysterious hero's identity nor his name but we all hope that this hero soon shows up again."_

Gohan blinked in surprise at this and shook his head.

"So much for being mysterious…." The boy muttered in disbelief before stalking off to school, a smile forming on his face as he noticed that no one had tried to come up to him about him stopping a bank robbery around this time yesterday, probably too preoccupied thinking about his alter ego, Hayabusa No Kokushibyō.

Honestly, he didn't know what possessed him to even call himself that but it was better than the first name that had popped up in his head.

The Great Saiyanman.

Gohan shuddered at the name.

The name he had chosen had more of a threatening presence to it while the first name he had thought of sounded so…Goofy.

No one would take him seriously with that name but the Falcon of the Black Death?

Now that was a fearsome name.

No one would bother to mock him but as he walked down towards his school, suddenly saw a bus full of people speed past him down a large hill, the screams of the passengers as well as the people watching the bus going down the hill filling his ears.

"Oh boy…Looks like Hayabusa is getting another appearance…" Gohan muttered to himself as he ducked into an alleyway and pressed a button on his watch, closing his eyes as light blinded him for a moment before he was fully decked out in his uniform.

Gohan wasted no time in flying out from the alley and down towards the bus, not responding to the shocks of gasps he heard at his presence and instead sped up until he was in front of the bus. He knew he needed to slow it down, otherwise when he stopped it, he could cause damage to the passengers inside.

With a nod, he slammed his feet onto the ground and placed his hands in front of him, creating an invisible wave of energy to slow it down the bus just enough so when the bus did collide with his palms, it was slow enough for everyone not to come rushing forward but still fast enough to cause him to skid on the ground for a few moments before stopping.

Taking a small breath, Gohan removed his hands from the bus and looked around at the shocked look on everyone's face and merely looked at his watch and blinked in shock.

He was late for school so with a grin and a small salute to everyone, Gohan quickly flickered from existence, barely hearing the shouts of "Wow!"

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Orange Star High_**

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan paused at the familiar voice and turned his head to see Erasa and Sharpner coming towards him with excited looks on their faces. "Dude, you have got to hear about what happened on the East side of town this morning," Sharpner told him once the two blondes got close enough towards.

Tilting his head, Gohan feigned confusion while inwardly smiling in amusement as they told him of his alter ego's super hero business. It was so strange how people were looking for heroes to worship these days.

He had only stopped one robbery and stopped a bus from crashing.

It wasn't like the city was in danger…

"God, all you two have been talking about is this "Hayabusa" Guy. Give it a rest," Videl said as she joined up with the three teens, her face sporting a frown on it.

Videl had been annoyed ever since the mysterious hero appeared last night.

And it certainly didn't help that his actions this morning was causing a frenzy with the media but while everyone else was blind, she was not.

Videl didn't buy into this guy as everyone did.

She honestly believed that him arriving right as a crime or some form of chaos was being committed was far too was too coincidental for her tastes.

For all they knew, he had planned those strings of attacks.

As she watched Gohan, Sharpner and Erasa talk, she turned stared at Gohan long and hard, her frown deepening.

She didn't know why but she believed that Gohan had something to do with this guy appearing. He was bashing her on her choice on becoming a hero yesterday and all of a sudden, this new "hero" appears out of nowhere?

What did he take her for?

A fool?!

"Oh come on Videl, you've been in a bad mood ever since this morning, what is up with you?" Erasa asked in concern, worried about her friend.

Videl turned to her friend and let an annoyed sigh leave her lips before replying "I'm just so tired of hearing of this guy. He's here one night and already people are making folk songs out of him. It's all so stupid."

Overhearing this, Gohan shrugged and turned to face the girl and said "Maybe but you should be glad. You now have some help in cleaning up the city."

Videl gave Gohan a scowl worthy of Vegeta before shaking his hand over her shoulder and saying "I never needed any help Gohan. I can take care of myself and this city on my own. This Hayabusa guy can kiss my ass because there is no way I would ever let harm come to this place!"

* * *

**_Unknown Ship_**

**_Deep in Space_**

"My lord! We have finally found a planet on our voyage!" a French accented voice exclaimed into the dark blue colored room.

Sitting on the throne in a lone room was a tall, lean, muscled purple skinned being with a masculine looking face that had red streaks going down from beneath his eyes to his jawline which had a black outline on them, black lips and long tail that rested against his three toed foot.

And on his body were several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head, where a large purple jewel like object was stretched out from the front of his head to the back of it.

Opening his eyes to reveal red irises, the being stared at the solider and gave him a blank stare, a smooth, deep voice leaving his mouth as he asked "A planet? Did you truly interrupt my rest just to tell me that Salza?"

Standing before sitting being was a sky blue skinned man with chestnut colored hair, purple eyes, a purple skin tight suit with lime green armor above it with a large armored shoulder pad that was brown that was connected to the left side of the armor, white gloves and boots and finally, a dark blue colored scouter that was hidden by his hair and this man looked nervous.

As much as his Commander cared for him and his team, he did not want to get on his bad side so he quickly continued with "Not just a planet, my lord…**The **planet."

Red eyes narrowed as an amused laugh tore through his throat.

"So we have finally found it…Earth…The home of the Saiyan that killed my brother…" The being stood up from his chair and walked towards the large window that showed the image of the blue planet, his arms crossing and smirk playing on his lips.

"Land as soon as possible. It is time we finished what my brother failed to do all those years ago…"

* * *

Rain: And that is where I'm ending it. That's right! A new arc is how we'll start this and what a way to start it, am I right? Tell me what you guys think in a review! Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter! Seems like everyone is excited for the brand new arc that will occur when Gohan meets Cooler and the gang! Let's see what'll happen!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained_**

**_Chapter Six_**

"Come on Spawn of Kakarot! I know you can do better!"

Gohan's teal eyes narrowed as he stood across from his father's rival…Best friend…Whatever he was to him and a small smirk on his face. Ever since his battle with Cell, Vegeta had made it a point to spar with him every day. Gohan accepted this on the sole condition that Vegeta spent time with his family.

But to Gohan's surprise, Vegeta accepted that condition proudly and he could tell that things were much happier in the Brief home. But during this time, Goku got wind of this training going on and naturally, joined in the training as well.

Vegeta of course accepted this as gracefully as he could but while this would help Vegeta out to obtain the second level of Super Saiyan; it also maintained Gohan's abilities as well. It was always hard to train in time of peace because skills could dull but with Vegeta's help as well as his father's, he managed it.

Gohan flew towards Vegeta and engaged him in a long and furious clash of might, their auras clashing when they got close but that was when a yelling Goku flew above them and clotheslined them both, making both Gohan and Vegeta twist in the air before they steadied themselves and with a shout, Gohan and Vegeta began to double team the Son Patriarch.

Goku redirected Gohan's punch so it nailed Vegeta in the face, sending him backwards then took on Gohan on his own. The father and son engaged in a short but furious bout which ended with their fists slamming into one another where the two then flew backwards.

"Whew, that was a good exchange Gohan. I'll be feeling that one when Chi and I are on vacation," Goku said while changing back into his base form with Gohan following suit.

Vegeta, who had returned to his base form snorted at this and crossed his arms, saying once they landed "I do not know why Bulma and your woman want us to go on vacation. It is such a stupid endeavor."

Goku laughed at this and said "Yeah but you have to admit, we have trained nonstop since Gohan's fight with Cell. I mean they know how burned out we get afterwards. They just want us to relax, you know?"

Vegeta chuckled and shut his eyes, saying "You are right Kakarot. I have been a little stressed. Maybe this little trip will be good." Vegeta would never admit it to Goku but the taller saiyan had become a good friend/rival to him since Cell's defeat.

It helped that the two of them finally had the ultimate battle that pushed them to and then passed their limits. That battle also got both of them their Super Saiyan 2 forms.

It was even better that the battle between them had ended in a draw, giving them more reason to train so that one day, they can defeat each other once more.

Gohan nodded and let out a small sigh, saying "I wish I could go with you guys…But school is in the way…" Gohan really did not want to go back to that damn school. It wasn't the fact that he found everything easier for him but his anger and frustration came in the form of an arrogant, cocky martial artist with radiant blue eyes.

Ever since he had started becoming Hayabusa, she had been even more of a pain than she had been beforehand. She was so far one of the reckless people he had ever met and considering his line of profession was to fight and kill people threatening the world, that was truly saying something.

But it wasn't just his time as his alter ego that she made him mad; it was in his normal form as well. Since Erasa and Sharpner had become his friends, he was forced to hang out with her since they were friends with her as well and he didn't know how much more he could take in her constant bad mouthing him and how he was taking her spotlight.

The only reason he was doing this was to stop the pain the Hercule would feel if she were to die!

He didn't want to have to see him like that in this time as well but Videl didn't get that. All she wanted was glory and admiration of the city she protected.

Pushing that foolish warrior to the back of his mind, Gohan said "That reminds me, school is about to start. I need to finish packing for our field trip today and get going. Will you guys still be here when I get off of school?"

Goku nodded at Gohan's question then replied "Chichi surprisingly wants to leave immediately before anything pops up so you'll have the place to yourself for a few days."

"And the woman wants us all to travel together so as always, Capsule Corp is yours to stay in Gohan," Vegeta said with a small nod to the teen.

Gohan nodded and said "Well I hope you guys have a great vacation and no worries, everything will be fine while you are away." With those words said, Gohan flew into the air and flickered away back towards his school.

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Orange Star High_**

Flickering above the school, Gohan landed on the roof of the school and not a moment too soon, Videl walked out onto the roof and said "Well look who finally decided to be found."

Gohan forced down the annoyance that had nearly bubbled up to the surface but he gave her a polite smile and said "I'm terribly sorry for you having to search for me. Was I needed or something?"

Videl bit back a scowl that wanted to form at his faux politeness.

She couldn't stand Son Gohan.

She knew that he didn't like her because she wanted to protect her city from crime but she also knew that there was another reason why he didn't like her and the mere fact he wouldn't just come out and say it to her was pissing her off greatly. She wouldn't have to be an overbearing asshole to him if he just admitted why he didn't like her.

Just get it all out in the open so they wouldn't have to act.

"Yes you were needed," Videl replied with a frown on her face. "Remember, we had a field trip to the mountains today. We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago but you were missing. We need to get going now." Videl then sneered at him and walked back into the school.

Gohan let out a harsh breath and followed suit.

At least things couldn't get worse from here….

* * *

**_Lord Cooler_**

**_Cooler's ship_**

"We have finally landed on Earth within these mountains, Lord Cooler," Salza reported with a waist length bow towards his lord. Cooler narrowed his eyes and look at the three warriors that formed his Squad and nodded before he flew out of the top of the ship and looked around.

He had to admit, this was a very nice looking planet.

How did their empire not find this planet sooner?

Regardless, once he killed the ones who were responsible for his brother's death as well as his father's, he would claim this planet as his own and enslave those on the planet.

But that would be after he claimed his vengeance.

"Sir! We are detecting life forms coming towards the mountain!"

Cooler turned to his second in command and gave a small smirk.

"Good…Salza, Take your teammates and give them a proper welcome."

* * *

**_Son Gohan_**

**_Mount Paozu_**

"Gohan! Sharpner won't stop!"

Gohan turned to see Sharpner tickling Erasa's stomach, making the small, bubbly girl laugh hard while wiggling in his grasp and merely sighed.

This had been going on for three hours now since they had left the school and Gohan was seriously getting fed up with the two of them. Is this how his mother and father felt when he constantly tickled Goten until he nearly peed himself?

"Look, if you two can't control yourself, we'll have to ask the bus driver to turn around," Videl said from her spot next to Gohan with a frown on her face. It was bad enough that she had to sit next to Gohan this entire trip, causing the last few hours to be nothing but silence and awkward noses but then those two began being more lovey dovey and it was making her sick.

"I agree with her. Stop this fooling around. It's been a long trip and I'd like to sleep a little bit before we land," Gohan added on with narrowed eyes.

"Who made you two our parents?" Sharpner asked while Erasa buried her face into his neck, causing him to smile lightly. Gohan and Videl merely grunted at this and sat back down, not even bothering to respond to his ridicules words.

And why should they?

Videl and Gohan really didn't like each other all that much and it would have to take something big just to get them on the right page.

And little did they know, the being that was going to get them to get on that right page was about to strike…

* * *

Rain: And that is where I am ending it. A short little chapter explaining Gohan and Videl's currently relationship as well as gearing up for the Cooler Saga so until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time


	7. note :(

Rain: Hey guys, I'm Rain and I need to apologize. This is really hard to say so I'm going to put it here. I am sorry I haven't been updating things but that is in due to my computer decided to say "Fuck you" and break down. I managed to get some of my files back but my fics, **_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained, Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf, Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated, Naruto: Legend of Team Zero and Uzumaki Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight_** were lost after saving enough of the hard drive.

Do not fret, these won't be canceled, I'm just a very disheartened that I lose these files when I was working so hard on getting them out for you guys but for now, I'm going to take a break from these fics until I get the will to start them up again


End file.
